Todo por amor
by Crystal Jung
Summary: Capítulo 12 No soy buena para los summarys, dejen reviews!
1. Sólo pienso en ti

Capítulo 1: Sólo pienso en ti  
  
Hermione se hallaba sola en su casa, todas las vacaciones había estado pensando en los chicos, mejor dicho, había estado pensando en uno en especial. Escuchó pasos, su mamá había llegado a la casa:  
  
-Hermione, estás ahí?  
  
-Si, ma.  
  
-Hija, no olvides de meter todas tus cosas en tu baúl y de poner a Crookshanks en su jaula, dentro de poco te llevo a la estación King Cross.  
  
-OK, ma.  
  
Hermione revisó toda la casa para ver si se había olvidado de algo, pero todo estaba en su baúl. Entró por última vez a su cuarto, miró su cama con nostalgia y se echó :  
  
-Cómo estarán Harry, Ron, Ginny..........?, cómo estará.  
  
-No Hermione, ya te he dicho q no pienses en él. Tú lo odias.  
  
-Pero es lindo.  
  
-Pero es tu enemigo.  
  
-No mío, sino de Harry.  
  
-Pero Harry es tu amigo.  
  
-Y si él siente algo por mí?  
  
-Por una "sangre sucia"?  
  
-Tienes razón, él nunca se va a fijar en alguien como yo....  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una enorme pena en su corazón, sabía q él nunca se fijaría en ella, algunas veces sólo soñaba con él, pero cómo pasó?, cómo pudo enamorarse de él?, sabía q no era la única q sentía eso, es q él era el chico ideal, a ella le gustaban sus ojos grises, su mirada, su cabello rubio (rubio¿?), su sonrisa perfecta...(adivinaste!!!!, es Draco Malfoy!!!).  
  
-Por q te metiste en mi cabeza y no quieres salir?  
  
-Tal vez no estés enamorada de él, seguro son las hormonas..  
  
-Cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes!!!!!, lo más seguro es q sean por la hormonas, malditas hormonas!!!, no saben como las odi....  
  
Pero no pudo terminar, una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento :  
  
-Hermione, ya nos vamos!!!!!!!!-dijo su mamá  
  
Hermione bajó corriendo las escaleras, cogió la jaula de Croockshanks, se aseguró de q su baúl ya estuviera en el auto y subió.......  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Llegó, se despidió de sus padres, y atravesó la barrera q separaba dos mundos : el mágico y el muggle; Hermione era muy responsable (uy, q novedad!!!!!), así q llegó a la estación muy temprano, no había mucha gente aún y además hacía frío.  
  
-Mejor voy entrando al tren.  
  
Cogió su carrito (se supone q sobre el carrito están el baúl y la jaula) y subió al tren por la última puerta, dejó sus cosas en el último compartimiento, volvió a salir del tren pero ésta vez entró por la primera puerta para ver quiénes ya había llegado. En el camino se encontró con unas chicas de Ravenclaw q cuchicheaban entre ellas :  
  
-...Es el más lindo de todo Howgarts  
  
-Y el verano le hizo bien  
  
-Este año voy a hacer lo q sea para q él me miré  
  
-Pero ni creas q te voy a dejar el camino tan fácil  
  
-Por q se pelean si saben q él me va a escoger a mí?  
  
-A ti?, no sé si te habrás enterado pero él no es ciego?  
  
-La profesora Trelawney me dijo el año pasado q un chico aparecería en mi vida  
  
-Cuántas veces le ha dicho ha Potter q se va a morir?  
  
-Varias  
  
-Y cuántas veces se ha cumplido?  
  
-Ninguna  
  
-Como ves, hasta los profesores se equivocan (q linda frase ^^)  
  
-Sí pero... quién eres tú?-dijo una de ellas señalando a Hermione  
  
-Soy Hermione Granger  
  
-Ahhh, y ya lo viste?  
  
-A quién?  
  
-Al q está en ese compartimiento!!!!-dijeron al unísono señalando el compartimiento siguiente  
  
-No  
  
-Pues apúrate, no sabes lo q te estás perdiendo!!!  
  
Hermione se sorprendió, quién podría estar allí?, sería Harry?, él era muy popular entre las chicas  
  
-No será Harry?-se atrevió a preguntar  
  
-Harry, Harry Potter?, no!!  
  
-Entonces quién está allí?  
  
-Por q no lo averiguas tú misma?-dijo una de ellas como si estuviera dando una sentencia  
  
-Está bien  
  
Las chicas se despidieron y se fueron del compartimiento. Hermione, se dirigió al compartimiento siguiente, y abrió la puerta sigilosamente; no podía creer lo q estaba viendo, el chico era, era, era Draco Malfoy!!!! No podía negar q estaba muy cambiado, ya no se echaba esa "gomina", ahora llevaba el cabello desordenado, y era la primera vez q Hermione lo veía con ropa "muggle", llevaba puestos un polo negro, y un pantalón del mismo color, q lo hacían ver más pálido; estaba leyendo un libro titulado "Ódiame", no pudo evitar quedársele viendo, esos ojos grises eran preciosos, no supo cuánto tiempo se le quedo viendo, lo único q supo es q esos ojos la estaban mirando a ella.  
  
-Q me miras, sangre sucia?  
  
-Q le digo?-pensó Hermione  
  
Malfoy la miraba a los ojos, ella no aguantaría más, esos ojos...  
  
-Te he hecho una pregunta  
  
-Yo.....eso...no te incumbe  
  
-Sí me incumbe  
  
-Y me puedes decir desde cuando le importa a Draco Malfoy lo q haga una sangre sucia?  
  
-Desde q esa sangre sucia lo comenzó a mirar-contestó Malfoy con sarcasmo  
  
-P-pero yo n-no te estab-ba miran-ndo  
  
-No???  
  
-NO!!!!!  
  
-No me digas, estabas mirando el libro  
  
-Puede ser, ya te dije q eso a ti no te impor...-Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar  
  
-No sé q hago yo perdiendo mi tiempo discutiendo con una sangre sucia- culminó Malfoy, se paró y se fue  
  
Hermione se quedó atónita, xq se había quedado callada sin decir nada?!?!?!?. Optó por regresar al último compartimiento; cuando llegó, sacó a Crookshanks de su jaula y le dijo :  
  
-Xq no puedo olvidar ese momento?, q es lo q me está pasando?  
  
Escuchó risas otra vez, unas voces se acercaban  
  
-Oh, no!!otra vez "las Ravenclaw"  
  
En eso las chicas entraron :  
  
-Hola Hermione  
  
-Lo viste?  
  
-Q te pareció?  
  
-Q es un creído!!-gritó Hermione  
  
-Pero es lindo!!!!^^-dijo una Ravenclaw  
  
-Vámonos chicas, lo q pasa es q ella no sabe apreciar la belleza-dijo otra con un aire fastidiado  
  
-Adiós-dijo Hermione como diciendo"no vuelvan nunca"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione se había vuelto a quedar sola en el compartimiento, ella disfrutaba los momentos de soledad, y sobre todo ahora, su vida había cambiado mucho en estos dos últimos años; y había cambiado por culpa de cierto muchacho q arrastraba las palabras...  
  
-Q quieres?  
  
Era Malfoy, estaba en el compartimiento posterior. Hermione se acercó lentamente a la puerta y se asomó; no, no podía creer lo q veía, no podía ser, Malfoy estaba hablando con.., con...  
  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
Muajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!, a q no adivinan con quién está hablando Draco?, manden reviews, xfis!!!!, este es mi primer fic, reviews = más capítulos, espero q les guste este fic. Hasta ahora no tiene emoción, es puro romance, pero verán q mientras más capítulos, más interesante se va a volver. Sólo me queda decir: dejen reviews!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Slyfflendclaw!

GaBrIeLa : A mi también me gusta el negro, y opino q le debe quedar lindísimo ese color, sabes? Estoy pensando en volverme gótica (dark) cuando crezca un poco más, el color favorito de mi mejor amiga (q se va a e.e.u.u.) es el negro, y el mío el morado oscuro, te das cuenta q ya me fui del tema?, gracias xq tú fuiste la q envió el primer review, estoy emocionada *lágrimas*, muchas gracias  
  
Karmein Metallium Ul Copt : Esa frase está buenísima "Espero tu próximo capitulo como un mensaje del cielo para irme tranquila al infierno", y lo debo tomar como un halago?, no te dejo con la intriga, aquí está el segundo capítulo...  
  
Karolyna Silver : A ti no te gusta D/g, a mí me da igual, y no está hablando con ella  
  
DarkHermG : Muchas gracias por el cumplido, y sí me llamo Paola, si quieres me puedes escribir a mi mail paolita_42@hotmail.com , cómo te diste cuenta q me llamo paola?, te fijaste en mi autobiografía?; por cierto, nuestro (para q veas q lo comparto y q no soy egoísta) querido y amado Draco no está hablando con ninguna del fan club de Draco, x lo menos yo la considero así, y no me refiero a Ginny, sino con la q está hablando, mejor me dejo de enredarte y sólo me queda decir : Disfruta el segundo capítulo!!!!!!!  
  
Noelia : No te preocupes, no te dejo con la intriga, coge tu "pop corn", y disfruta este corto pero muy, muy significativo capítulo.  
  
lora chang : gracias, sé q debo describir más las cosas pero es q soy muy mala para eso, intentaré ser más explícita. Gracias por tu consejo n_n  
  
Zoe : Muchas gracias, y no es Ginny, es...mejor sigue leyendo!!!!  
  
Capítulo 2 : Slyfflendclaw!!!!!!!  
  
Malfoy estaba hablando con.., con... Cho Chang!!!! Aguzó el oído esperando saber q le respondería a Malfoy.  
  
-Yo...este....-dijo Cho Nerviosa  
  
-Creo q no quieres hablar?-dijo Malfoy alzando una ceja  
  
-Sólo te quería decir..q..tu t-te ves bien-dijo Cho poniéndose cada vez más roja  
  
Hermione se quedó helada, como Cho se atrevió a decirle eso?!?!?!?!?!, ella pensaba q Cho estaba enamorada de Harry, q le diría a Harry?...  
  
-Te gusto?-preguntó Malfoy como si fuera lo más natural del mundo  
  
-Tú eres guapo, pero Cedric, todavía tengo su memoria presente y Harry, no sé-respondió Cho  
  
-Entonces te gusta el "cara rajada" Potter?  
  
Hermione vió como Malfoy se acercaba a Cho, ella tenía q hacer algo, no iba a permitir q Cho y Malfoy se besaran, o sí?, lo tenía q hacer por Harry.  
  
-Todo por un amigo-murmuró para sí misma y abrió la puerta del compartimiento  
  
-Malfoy...Cho...nunca lo pensé de ti-dijo Hermione fingiendo sorpresa, Cho palideció  
  
-Hermione, no es lo q te imaginas, él y yo no tenemos nada, yo...-Cho salió del compartimiento llorando dejando a Malfoy y Hermione solos  
  
-Escuchaste algo?-preguntó Malfoy  
  
-Yo no tengo xq estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas!!!!  
  
-Sabes lo q estoy pensando?  
  
-No sé, ni me interesa  
  
-Yo pienso-dijo Malfoy haciendo caso omiso a Hermione-q tú no querías q me besara con Chang  
  
-CLARO Q NO QUERÍA!!!!!!!-gritó Hermione  
  
-o.O  
  
-o.Ou  
  
-Entonces te gusto?  
  
-Xq piensas q le tienes q gustar a todo el mundo!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
-Primero responde mi pregunta  
  
-Tú no me gustas!!, yo lo hice por Harry, él es mi amigo y no se merecía esto. Malfoy se acercó a ella  
  
-Q-q haces, M-malfoy?  
  
-Q crees q hago?  
  
-No sé...  
  
-Sólo te quiero decir una cosa: te quiero  
  
Hermione no creía lo q estaba escuchando, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy se le estaba declarando?. Era como un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad. Sus rostros se acercaron a unos pocos centímetros...  
  
-Hermione!!!!!!!-dijo una voz  
  
Hermione se asustó, abrió sus ojos pero no encontró a Malfoy por ningún lado, había sido un sueño, levantó la vista, era Ginny:  
  
-Hola, Ginny-dijo desanimada  
  
-Estás bien?-dijo Ginny preocupada  
  
-Sí  
  
-Es q te escuché nombrar "Malfoy", pensé q tenías una pesadilla...  
  
-Sí era una "pesadilla"  
  
-Ah!!!-dijo Ginny como diciendo ya lo sabía  
  
-Y Ron?  
  
-Se quedó afuera hablando con Harry  
  
-Hermione????????-dijo una voz gruesa  
  
-Harry!!!-dijo Hermione abrazándolo  
  
-Aquí estabas!!-dijo Ron  
  
-Ron!!!-dijo Hermione abrazándolo también  
  
-Bueno, yo creo q acá sobro, ya me voy, chau-dijo Ginny  
  
-Chau-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo  
  
El resto del camino Ron y Harry se la pasaron hablando de quidditch mientras Hermione leía un libro.  
  
Ya llegamos- gritó Ron  
  
Todos bajaron, Hermione pudo ver a Malfoy (ahora con túnica) rodeado de chicas, pero él no les hacía caso xq estaba conversando con ...  
  
-QUÉ??-gritó Hermione, todos la miraron (los q estaban cerca de ella)  
  
-No puedo creer q Malfoy esté hablando con Parvati y Lavender -pensó  
  
Ellas estaban más bonitas. Ambas se habían dejado crecer el cabello, ahora les llegaba hasta la cintura.  
  
-Hermione!!!!-dijo Ron-Vamos, nos están esperando!!!  
  
Hermione estuvo junto a Harry y Ron, llegaron al castillo, el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de alumnos, Hermione se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, a su costado se sentó Harry y Ron, después de unos cuantos minutos Dumbledore habló:  
  
-Bienvenidos Alumnos!!!Hoy comenzamos un nuevo año, tenemos unas sorpresas para los alumno de sexto, será una excepción, entrarán dos alumnas nuevas, Claire Schtwürz de Alemania y Anhe Zamora de Brasil. Ambas ingresaron al Gran Comedor, hubieron vitores, Claire era alta, de piel blanca, su cabello era largo y rubio y sus ojos eran violetas¿?; Anhe era de piel morena, su cabello era ondulado y castaño oscuro y su ojos color café.  
  
-..Ahora procederemos con el sombrero seleccionador..  
  
Llamaron a todos los alumnos de primero, y finalmente dijeron :  
  
-Srta. Schtwürz  
  
Claire se paró y se dirigió donde estaba el sombrero seleccionador, se lo puso y...  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya, tenemos una Schtwürz, jamás pensé ver tanto poder en una misma persona, aunque no eres la única con esos poderes acá, eres una digna Schtwürz  
  
-Usted conocía a mis padres?  
  
-Oh, sí claro q los conocía, tu padre un Slytherin y tu madre, aunque no estudió acá tuvo grandes poderes  
  
-A cuál casa voy a ir?  
  
-Mmmm...es una elección muy difícil  
  
-Me gustaría ir a Gryffindor  
  
-Yo creo q tu lugar es Slytherin, junto con él, te necesita en estos momentos  
  
-Él??  
  
-Todo a su tiempo querida, todo a su tiempo...  
  
-SLYTHERIN!!!!!!-gritó el sombrero seleccionador  
  
Claire se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin, se sentó al lado de Malfoy, ambos eran parecidos, en lo único q se diferenciaban era en los ojos.  
  
-Srta. Zamora  
  
Anhe se acercó y ni bien se puso el sombrero, éste gritó:  
  
-Slyfflendclaw!!!!!!!  
  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
Hola, a l@s q no entendieron, "Slyffendclaw" es la fusión de Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw. A q no se esperaban q fuera Cho?, seguro ni se les pasó por la mente. Por cierto, tal vez me demore en subir el tercer capítulo, es q esta semana q viene tengo exámenes y tengo q estudiar (obvio, no?), déjenme mucho reviews, intentaré responderlos todos, y si se me pasa alguno no se enojen, son dos opciones, o se me pasó o estuve muy cansada para leerlo. Muchos beshitos para todas ustedes. Cuídense. Su gran amiga Paola n_n!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Peleas y celos

Karolyna Silver : a qué casa tienen q ir?, gran pregunta. Yo tampoco sé muy bien a q casa a va a ir, es q cuando escribo una cosa lleva a la otra y es más fácil, para q romperme la cabeza pensando??. Espero q este capítulo me salga bien!!!!!  
  
Karmein Metallium Ul Copt : no te preocupes, no lo tomé mal, simplemente me gusto, a veces me gustaría ser bruja, usar magia, a quién no???. Te confieso algo, aunque estoy en un colegio religioso no creo mucho en Dios. Hay días en q soy muy religiosa, cuando era chiquita mi mayor sueño era hacer mi primera comunión y bla, bla, bla... pero ahora es distinto, no me nace ir a misa, prefiero quedarme en mi camita viendo tele ^^  
  
lora chang : "tiempo al tiempo"------buena frase, no crees??. Por ahora no te adelanto nada, no sé aún q rumbo va a tomar mi historia, tengo una idea definida pero hay detalles q todavía faltan pulir. No te preocupes, Hermione si se va a quedar con Draco. Sólo q todavía falta para q él se fije en ella.  
  
chuckie : o paola mautino, el fic no está dedicado a ti, está dedicado a todas mis amiga, y sabes q?, en el cole hablamos ya?  
  
DarkHermG : gracias x tu explicación, a veces ando como en la luna y no me doy cuenta, de verdad te gusta mi fic?, yo siento q le falta algo, pero no sé q, dame consejos, xfis!!!  
  
Capitulo 3 : Peleas y celos  
  
Todos se sorprendieron, cómo pudo ocurrir eso?  
  
-Q habrá pasado?-dijo Ron  
  
-Esa chica me asusta!!-dijo Hermione  
  
Dumbledore se paró, se puso el sombreo seleccionador y le susurro algo a la profesora McGonagall, ella cogió el sombrero y se fue.  
  
-Muy bien Anhe-dijo Dumbledore-a q casa te gustaría ir?  
  
Anhe analizó cada casa, miró cada persona q la conformaban y al cabo de unos minutos dijo:  
  
-Me gustaría estar en Gryffindor y Slytherin  
  
-Sólo puedes elegir una casa  
  
-No sé, me gustaría estar en Gryffindor pero también junto con el chico con el q hablaba Claire.  
  
Todos miraron a Claire y muchas chicas (por no decir todas) lanzaron gruñidos, prácticamente había dicho q le gustaba Draco Malfoy. En las mesas de los profesores se murmuraba "encanto Malfoy". Malfoy estaba molesto, ya estaba harto de esa situación. Todas las vacaciones su padre había tenido q echar a muchas jovencitas, éstas venían a verlo, y ahora esto; ya no se sentía orgulloso de ser guapo sino sólo repetía "q tengo yo q no tengan otros". Dumbledore estaba desconcertado:  
  
-Señor Malfoy, puede venir un momento?  
  
-No, no puedo-pensó Malfoy, pero se paró y se dirigió hacia Dumbledore. Él le susurró algo a Malfoy y Anhe, ellos salieron del Gran Comedor.  
  
-Creo q tendremos q esperar a q vuelvan para comenzar el banquete  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Estuvieron caminando un rato hasta q Anhe habló :  
  
-Yo soy Anhe, mucho gusto-dijo extendiendo su mano  
  
-Yo soy Draco Malfoy-dijo con su típico tono frío y arrogante sin siquiera mirarla, Anhe bajó su mano avergonzada  
  
-Te molestó lo q dije verdad?  
  
-Un "poco"  
  
-Pero es verdad, tú eres muy guapo  
  
-Gracias (un momento, Draco Malfoy dando las gracias?!?!?!?!?!, definitivamente se me zafó un tornillo), pero eso ya me lo habían dicho antes  
  
-Ahh!!!-"cómo no pensé q ya le habían dicho eso si es muy guapo?!?!?¬¬u, soy una tonta!!!"-pensó-Y tienes novia?  
  
-No  
  
-Cuéntame sobre ti, te puedo tutear?  
  
-Sí, mi familia es familia es muy respetada, mucha gente piensa q yo soy una especie de "niño traumado" q su padre siempre lo castiga cuando desobedece, pero no es así, aunque él está ocupado en su trabajo siempre me ha dado cariño, respeta mis decisiones, mi madre también me quiere mucho, a veces es fría conmigo; pero así es ella, ellos siempre me dan lo que yo quiera, y así soy feliz. Y tú?  
  
-Mi vida no es interesante. Yo vivía en Brasil. No sé casi nada de mi papá, él murió antes de q yo naciera, pero viví con mi madre, ella se casó con un mago muy respetado, éste al morir nos dejó toda su fortuna, mi madre trabajó duro por mantener la fortuna y lo logró.  
  
-Y dónde estudiabas?  
  
-Me enseñaban profesores particulares, pero como yo ya había recibido la carta para entrar en Howgarts hace tiempo, mi madre pensó q me haría bien estar con gente de mi edad, yo acepté y aquí me tienes.  
  
-Y tu madre dónde está?  
  
-Ella se quedó en Brasil arreglando unos asuntos, pero vendrá a vivir a Londres.  
  
-Ahhh  
  
-Y tú donde vives?  
  
-En realidad ni yo mismo lo sé. Sólo sé q se pueden llegar con los polvos flu, ahí hay varias mansiones la más grande es donde yo vivo.  
  
-Uy!!!, q humilde ¬_¬u  
  
-Creo q nuestro vecino se va a mudar (se dieron cuenta q ignoró su comentario?), ustedes ya tienen casa?, xq yo podría averiguar y ...  
  
-Perfecto!!!!!, eso sería estupendo!!!!  
  
-Y a q casa piensas ir?  
  
-No lo sé, creo q a Gryffindor, pero antes quisiera saber si vamos a seguir hablando?  
  
-Claro, aunque seas de Gryffindor vamos a seguir en contacto, pero volvamos al castillo, todos nos deben estar esperando.  
  
(------------------------------------Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor------ ----------------------(  
  
-¡Q fastidio, ahora vamos a tener q espera a q "los tortolitos" regresen, me muero de hambre!!!-dijo Ron  
  
-Oh, vamos Ron, no creo q se demoren, conociendo a Malfoy, te apuesto 20 galeones a q la chica viene llorando, suplicando estar en Gryffindor!!!- dijo Harry  
  
-Para q apostar si todos sabemos q eso va a suceder?-dijo Ron-pero, xq eligió a Malfoy?, me pudo haber elegido a mí!!!  
  
-Yo tampoco entiendo eso!!!-dijo Harry mirando a las chicas q estaban cerca de Ron, todas las q habían escuchado lo q él dijo se habían echado a reír  
  
-Por q se ríen, eh!!!!, no le veo lo gracioso-dijo Ron ofendido  
  
-No te das cuenta?-dijo Ginny  
  
-Ah!!!!!!!!, ya sé, ustedes también se sorprenden de q lo haya elegido teniendo tanta "abundancia" de chicos guapos por aquí!!!-dijo Ron con inocencia y superioridad (más risas)  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, ja ,ja  
  
-Y ahora xq se ríen?-dijo Harry  
  
-Es que..ja,ja.. Ron...y Malfoy...ja,ja,ja,ja,..no hay..ja,ja,ja...compara...ja,ja,ja..comparación-dijo Lavender  
  
-Tienes razón, yo soy mucho mejor q él, pero xq se ríen (xq los chicos son tan tontos??, nunca se dan cuenta de nada, es q acaso no piensan!!!!)- volvió a preguntar Ron  
  
-Es q no entiendes!!-dijo Parvati calmándose-no nos referimos a ti, sino a Malfoy  
  
-Estás insinuando q él es guapo!!!-dijo Ron  
  
-Es q no lo estoy insinuando, es verdad, no lo has visto?  
  
-Quieres q lo vea detenidamente y te diga si me parece guapo!!!-dijo Ron casi gritando-yo no soy gay!!!!!!!!, además, q tiene él q no tenga yo?  
  
-Pues....  
  
-Ves, ni tú encuentras la diferencia entre él y...-pero no pudo terminar  
  
-Quieres q te haga una lista, es q si me pongo a enumerar las diferencias nunca acabo...  
  
-Uy........-dijeron varios chicos q estaban escuchando la "conversación" entre Parvati y Ron (no les a pasado en el cole o en un instituto o en la universidad q cuando algo sucede o alguien se cae o golpea dicen "Uy........." o "Auch!!!!!!"). Ron estaba a punto de estallar cuando....  
  
-Chicos!!!, creo q perdieron la apuesta, miren!!-dijo Hermione señalando la entrada, Anhe y Malfoy ya habían regresado. -Maldita!!!!-murmuró Parvati-mira Lavender, están agarrados de la mano!!!  
  
Malfoy se despidió de Anhe y se fue a la mesa de Slytherin, mientras q ella se dirigía hacia Dumbledore.  
  
-Me gustaría estar en Gryffindor!!!  
  
Muchos aplaudieron (especialmente los chicos, xq las chicas.....). Anhe se sentó al costado de Parvati, ella le miraba con una cara q decía todo. Dumbledore murmuró unas palabras y dijo :  
  
-Q comience el banquete!!  
  
En ese mismo instante , los platos se llenaron de los más diversos potajes, Anhe no probó bocado xq no dejaba de mirar la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
-Hola!!, yo soy Parvati-dijo tratando de ser lo más amigable posible  
  
-ñ_ñ  
  
-HOLA!!!!!!-dijo Parvati molesta  
  
-Q???, ah!!!, hola yo soy Anhe Zamora  
  
-Jamás había visto a alguien tan directa  
  
-Lo dices por lo de Draco??  
  
Eso era demasiado, ahora Anhe había ido muy lejos, Parvati se estaba poniendo roja de furia y de celos, no podía creer q le dijera "Draco", ella era una alumna nueva y ya le tenía confianza!!! Trató de calmarse pero no pudo:  
  
-Y puedo saber desde cuándo le dices "Draco"?-gritó Parvati  
  
Todo el Gran Comedor enmudeció, incluso los profesores q se encontraban en un estado de "shock".  
  
-Desde q él me autorizó-respondió Anhe tranquilamente, no se había dado cuenta de la situación  
  
-No entiendo cómo puedes estar en Gryffindor!!!-dijo Parvati lanzándose sobre Anhe. Los chicos de Gryffindor q estaban cerca las separaron. Ambas tenían la cara llena de rasguños. Dumbledore pidió calma e indicó a Malfoy q las llevara a la enfermería. Anhe y Parvati se aferraron cada una a un brazo de él, él puso cara de resignación y salió del Gran Comedor; definitivamente hoy no era su día.  
  
Todo el camino fue en silencio. Cuando llegaron Malfoy le explicó la "situación" a la sra. Pomfrey, ella murmuró un hechizo y los rasguños desaparecieron.  
  
-Bien, ya se pueden ir, espero q no se repita!-dijo con una gran sonrisa  
  
-Gracias-murmuraron Anhe y Parvati saliendo de ahí junto con Malfoy  
  
-Malfoy, Anhe, yo lo lamento, no quise hacerlo, disculpen-dijo Parvati derramando una lágrima  
  
-No te preocupes-dijo Malfoy, él odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, era un valor q su padre le había enseñado-sólo espero q no se repita-dijo esbozando una sonrisa-y por cierto, tú también me puedes decir Draco (no se olviden q x eso fue la pelea)  
  
-Gracias, D-draco-dijo Parvati secándose sus lágrimas  
  
-Entonces todo queda olvidado-dijo Anhe  
  
Cuando volvieron al Gran Comedor, el ambiente estaba más relajado, Malfoy había conseguido 3 nuevas amigas (no se olviden de Claire q juega un papel muy importante en este fic, ya lo verán, todo a su tiempo), Anhe también y Parvati se había hecho amiga del chico q le gustaba. Todo parecía perfecto, todos disfrutaban el banquete menos alguien. Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color: Hermione Granger. A ella no le había gustado para nada las "escenitas" q les había hecho Anhe y Parvati a Malfoy, pero, xq?; ella no lo entendía, aún no, se estaría enamorando de Malfoy?, sería eso posible?  
  
-No es posible-murmuró Hermione  
  
-Q?-dijo Ron  
  
-No, nada  
  
-Hermione, no has probado ni un solo bocado  
  
-Estoy bien  
  
-Segura?  
  
-Sí, me encuentro perfectamente-dijo intentando sonreír  
  
Acabado el banquete, el trío de amigos se dirigieron hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor :  
  
-Hermione, vienes con nosotras?-dijo Lavender  
  
-Voy a hablar un rato más con Harry y Ron  
  
-Cómo quieras!!!-dijo Lavender, entrando al cuarto de chicas, seguida por Anhe y Parvati  
  
-Por cierto Hermione, no te pregunté, cómo sabías en q momento llegó Malfoy con Anhe???  
  
-No entiendo tu pregunta?!?!  
  
-Quiero decir, tú nunca te fijas en lo q hacen los demás....  
  
-Tú no tienes derecho a criticarme, no eres ni mi padre ni mi hermano!!!, me puedes dejar tranquila!!!!!!!-dijo Hermione, ella sabía q él si tenía derecho, era como su hermano, pero no sabía q responderle, decidió q mejor sería hablar con él al día siguiente y se dirigió a su habitación  
  
Cuando Hermione entró, vió q Parvati y Lavender ya estaban en pijamas hablando sobre "la pelea" entre Anhe y Parvati.  
  
-Xq te demoraste-dijo Lavender  
  
-Es q estaba hablando con Harry y Ron-respondió Hermione  
  
-Mira quién está con nosotras-dijo Parvati emocionada  
  
-Anhe!!!!-dijo Lavender  
  
-Ah!!!, hola ¿Anne?-dijo Hermione xq no sabía cómo se pronunciaba ese "dichoso" nombre  
  
-Anhe!!!!-dijo Anhe  
  
-Es q no sabía como se pronunciaba tu nombre ¨_¨-dijo Hermione apenada  
  
-Espero q seamos muy amigas!!!!!  
  
-Yo también-dijo Hermione con la sonrisa más hipócrita q puede existir  
  
Hermione sacó su pijama y se metió al baño, no estaba de humor para escuchar las "aventuras amorosas" de Parvati, Lavender, y xq no?, también de Anhe. Se cambió de ropa y se miró al espejo, no era bonita, su cabello siempre estaba desordenado, pero comparándose con la Hermione de 3 año, había mejorado bastante. Después de hablar sola durante 10 minutos salió del baño. Anhe y Lavender ya estaban durmiendo, pero Parvati parecía esperarla.  
  
-Hasta q sales!!!  
  
-..........  
  
-Cómo te fue en las vacaciones?  
  
-Bien, y tú?  
  
-También, viaje a Estambul, y a q no adivinas con quién me encontré?  
  
-Con Malfoy-dijo Hermione con burla  
  
-Cómo adivinaste?-dijo Parvati asombrada  
  
-De verdad te encontraste con él!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Sí, estábamos hospedados en el mismo hotel, hablamos una 8 veces y me cayó bien  
  
-Malfoy te cayó bien?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Debes ser la primera persona q dice eso. ¬_¬ (se nota q Hermione se está muriendo de la envidia?)  
  
-Además es lindo *-*  
  
-Lindo?, por dónde?  
  
-Oye!!!!!!#_#  
  
-Q???, aaahhh, malpensada, yo me refería a q no es lindo, una manera de hablar  
  
-Claro, yo también pensé eso. Sólo quería saber cómo reaccionabas, la malpensada eres tú!!!!  
  
Luego de una guerra de almohadas, se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.  
  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
Q les pareció este capítulo??, hubo una parte en la q me inspiré en mi cole!!!, es q de verdad los chicos se demoran en darse cuenta de algunas cosas, mejor dicho, algunos no tienes cerebro. Les gustó la parte de la pelea?, no sabía q motivo le iba a poner!!!, y bueno, puse el nombre, sé q parece tonto, pero se me había ido la inspiración. No se preocupen, intentaré poner más D/hm, pero hay tiempo. Déjenme reviews!!!, no se olviden de darme sus comentarios!!!, y también quiero q me respondan a esta pregunta : les gustaría q Draco le dé celos a Hermione con las nuevas?. Bye!!!!!!! 


	4. Recuerdos, encuentros de madrugada

GaBrIeLa : Está bien, lo volveré un poco más agresivo, xq tampoco me gusta q haga el papel de niño bueno, él nació para tener un aspecto más..más.."salvaje", entiendes?  
  
Karmein Metallium Ul Copt : Bueno, no es q yo sea atea, es q a veces me choca q los curas nos repitan y repitan lo mismo sobre Dios, tú me entiendes xq tú también estudiaste en un cole religioso. Bueno, y sí está haciendo calor, pero x acá está haciendo un frío...brrrr!!! felizmente a mí me gusta más el frío q el calor. Mis amigas me dicen q soy rara, así es la vida, siempre hay una q no encaja ^^!!! (y creo q esa soy yo!!)  
  
Chuckie : Oe paola, ya me cansaste, yo te dije q iba a hacer un fic sobre ti, pero no dije q este fic iba a ser sobre ti, ni mucho menos sobre los del lonsa. Pero en fin, cómo ya te lo expliqué muchas veces en el cole espero q hayas entendido. Y muchas gracias mi querida amiga Paola Mautino x querer ayudarme cuando te lo pedí, sólo te pedí q me ayudaras con la descripción de los personajes xq yo no soy muy buena en eso, y tú me dijiste "te digo más tarde" y nunca me dijiste, cuando en el recreo yo te pregunté tu no te dignaste en ayudarme y me pediste q sólo te agradeciera para q me ayudaras, ya te agradecí pero ya no quiero q me ayudes. Sólo me queda decir : MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS PAOLA MAUTINO ¬¬!!!!!  
  
Zoe : Tienes toda la razón le darán grandes dolores de cabeza y sobre todo celos; sí, Parvati también está enamorada de Malfoy y no sé q tiene q vuelve loquitas a todas, será q está muy guapo? cómo te lo imaginas?; es q de verdad hay cada loco, como todas sabemos Malfoy nunca ha sido un gran amigo, pero a ella se podría decir q la trató bien y se va a Gryffindor!!!, pero es q así es el fic y verán q Anhe va a dar muchas y grandes sorpresas; hasta ahora no sé como comenzarle a darle celos a Malfoy?!?!?!?!, es una gran frustración!!, y verás q dentro de 2 o 3 capítulos veremos la perspectiva por parte de Malfoy y verán q él también tiene su corazoncito, todavía no es nada seguro pero es un proyecto. Con respecto a tu fic, está lindo!!!, escribe rápido!!!n_n  
  
lora chang : Como dije, Anhe va a dar muchas sorpresas, te explico : es q como ella ha vivido en otro continente (Sudamérica-Brasil), está acostumbrada a otro tipo de vida y le va acostar acostumbrarse a la forma de ser de los europeos, sobre todo xq ellos (o algunos países) son un poco más fríos (como los rusos) y ella es más, más...extrovertida y muestra sus sentimientos a los demás, es más social; y Ron tampoco es tan feo pero no tiene comparación con Malfoy, pobechito!!! pero es q él también es muy tonto, Parvati le manda muchas indirectas pero el no entiende, es la triste realidad, la mayoría de los chicos son huecos *cloc,cloc,cloc*, gracias x el cumplido y sigue leyendo!!!  
  
Karolyna Silver : A q te refieres con "no me convence mucho"?, te parece q son malas o q de verdad no les gusta Malfoy?, no entendí muy bien tu review, sorry!!!, es q a veces yo me demoro para entender algunas cosas, mejor dicho, algunas frases incompletas...  
  
Capítulo 4 : Recuerdos, encuentros de madrugada  
  
Estaba corriendo sin rumbo por un bosque, tenía q huir, no me podía quedar ahí, corría, corría, corría...  
  
-Auuuuuuu!!!!!!!!-grité  
  
Me había chocado con alguien, intenté ponerme en pie pero no podía, me dolían mis piernas de tanto correr. Esa persona me dió su mano, la cogí y me paré.  
  
-Gracias-murmuré, alzé la vista, él era sumamente guapo, no, no podía ser él!!!-Tú?!?!?!  
  
-No te vayas, por favor, quédate conmigo, te extraño  
  
-Tú sabes q pertenecemos a mundos distintos, tus padres nunca nos permitirán estar juntos, lo mejor es q me vaya-derramé una lágrima  
  
-Tú sabes q te amo, no me dejes  
  
-Lo nuestro es imposible, lo mejor es q me vaya-corrí, me alejé de él, volteé para verlo, me seguía, una gran felicidad me invadió aunque sólo duró unos pocos segundos, unos señores aparecieron detrás de él, él intentó despistarlos pero ellos me vieron, tenía q escapar de ahí, corría, corría, corría...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Hermione!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, despierta  
  
-Parvati, Lavender, Anhe?, q hacen despiertas a estas horas?  
  
-Estabas llorando, nos despertaste, estás bien?  
  
-Sí, gracias, sólo me siento triste, no sé xq?  
  
-Talvez tuviste una pesadilla  
  
-Soñé q...-Hermione se quedó helada, recordó su sueño, sobre todo el muchacho-...q me perseguían  
  
-Q raro!!!, le voy a preguntar a la Prof. Trelawney  
  
-Lo mejor sería dormir, recién son las 4 a.m.  
  
-Hasta mañana, o mejor dicho, hasta más tarde  
  
-Hasta más tarde  
  
Hermione no pudo dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, miró su reloj, eran las 5 a.m., decidió darse un baño xq se dio cuenta q ya no podría dormir. Cuando salió del baño ya eran las 5:45 a.m., se puso su típica túnica de Gryffindor y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.  
  
-Creó q primero voy a caminar un rato, antes de desayunar-pensó  
  
Se dirigió al lago, y a lo lejos vió a alguien q estaba sentado bajo un árbol cercano:  
  
-"Quién estaría ahí a esas horas?"  
  
Se acercó un poco más pero aún no podía distinguir de quién se trataba, se acercó otro poco más y pudo ver quién estaba allí, ella ahogó un grito...  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Muajajajajajajajaja!! Las dejo con el gusanito de la duda, sé q este capítulo está muy corto, es q hoy martes 13 de mayo quería avanzar un poco mi fic y decidí cortarlo en esta parte tan emocionante!!!, déjenme muchos reviews, quiero q me digan cómo se imaginan a los personajes, osea Malfoy, Harry, Ron, Hermione...menos Anhe y Claire xq a ellas yo me las invento. Es q es necesario q haga una descripción de los personajes para q así no hayan dudas, y cómo mi querida amiga "me ayudó bastante con la descripción", o mejor dicho no quiso ayudarme, pensé q mejor era pedirles su opinión, por cierto Hermione no está fea pero tampoco está bonita. Les aviso q me voy a demorar en subir el siguiente capítulo xq esta semana son mis exámenes bimestrales y tuve mis "bajas" en este bimestre, así q tengo q estudiar!!Déjenme reviews, xfa!!!!! 


	5. Te amo?, te envidio?

Karmein Metallium Ul Copt : Estoy segura q tu me entiendes, uff! Suerte q por acá (lima-perú), está haciendo frío, xq hacia un calor q... ni te cuento xq tú lo debes estar viviendo ^^, y de verdad, los q no están o no estuvieron en colegios religiosos la deben estar pasando de lo lindo, todos los lunes cuando llegamos al cole nos hacen formar y el "padrecito" nos lee el evangelio y lo explica, luego tenemos q cantar el himno nacional y estamos como 30 hora parados; hablando de locas, creo q yo tb me estoy volviendo una de ellas, hace tiempo vi una foto de un fantasma q era una niñita en un hospital con un peluche en su mano, me la quedé viendo por 2 minutos, luego leí debajo de la foto q si la veías mucho tiempo podía tener trastornos psicológicos, desde ese día (aprox. hace un mes) en las noches cuando me voy a dormir y no me da sueño me quedo quieta y siento como mi cuerpo se adormece y no puedo mover ni un músculo y escucho voces, veo personas transparentes pero cuando logro mover algún músculo desaparecen, serán fantasmas o es estoy loca?? Lo peor de los exámenes es q cuando los entregan me da miedo y siento como abejas en mi barriga, seguro son nervios o acidez¿?  
  
GaBrIeLa : Eh!!!!, ya somos dos raras!!!, no entiendo como hay gente q prefiere el calor...pero bueno, cada uno tiene sus gustos... Draco definitivamente no puede ser feo, él es...él es...demasiado lindo!! Es q Brasil es un lugar súper "caliente" entiendes?, osea ahí la gente le encanta la fiesta, y la samba es un baile súper pegajoso, aunque mi país esté al costado de Brasil nunca he ido ahí, pero voy a ir, aún no sé cuando, pero de q voy, voy!!!, me gustaría ir ahí con mis amigas, la pasaríamos bien, ahorita ya me lo estoy imaginando!! y x supuesto q me gustaría tb ir a Europa, el viejo continente, me gustaría visitar la torre Eiffel, ir a Italia, Rusia, España, Francia..hay tantos países por visitar, x cierto, de dónde eres? Sí fue un sueño, y la q soñó fue Hermione, y todavía no te voy a decir con quién soñó, es un misterio, ni yo misma lo sé; ella es súper demorona, es q tb con el "cabellito" q tiene, pobrecita, cómo debe sufrir!!!, cuántos peines o cepillos ya se le habrán roto!!! Me encantaron tus descripciones, muchas gracias!!! creo q yo tb me imagino a los personajes en mi fic algo así como tu descripción, y de verdad los hombres se desarrollan después, primero las altas somos nosotras y luego ellos nos dejan chiquitas ¬¬u, pero así es la ley de la vida.  
  
Chuckie : Te voy a pedir un favor, no te pares cambiando de "nick", ponte chuckie y nada más. Tus descripciones están bien, te gustaron las decripciones de GaBrIeLa? Están súper!!! Aunq las tuyas también, definitivamente Hermione aún no llama la atención pero cuando se dé cuenta q le gusta Draco, ahí si voy a poner q quiere cambiar.  
  
Zoe : Es q Malfoy es simplemente perfecto, te doy toda la razón, sí, lo voy a poner más alto q Harry, es q como dijo GaBrIeLa, los padres de Malfoy son altos, y él tiene q ser alto. Sí, y ahí está la intriga, con quién crees q se encuentre?; y xfa, sigue tu fic q está interesantísimo, no entiendo como puedes ponerlo tan divertido, simplemente es genial!!!!!!!!  
  
Noelia : Estoy un poco frustrada xq yo quiero q me escriba mucha gente, cuando leo otros fics veo algunos nombres q yo no tengo, pero no importa. Gracias x mandarme tu review!!!!, y he subido rápido el fic xq ya tenía una idea, pero ahora siento q se me ha ido la inspiración, quería hacer este capítulo más largo pero no se me ocurrió nada más, con respecto a la pregunta era sobre cómo te imaginas a los personajes en mi fic?, te explico, x ejemplo : en mi fic Hermione no está muy bonita pero tampoco es fea, y yo quería saber cómo se los imaginan ustedes en mi fic, sien mi fic les parece q Malfoy está distinto, no sé, si le falta ser más agresivo, mejor dicho, q les parece los personajes en mi fic?  
  
Capítulo 5 : Te amo?, te envidio?  
  
Esa persona tenía el cabello rubio:  
  
-Malfoy, eres tú?-dijo temerosa acercándose un poco más, lo q vió la paralizó por completo. No podía ser, q significaba eso?, se acercó corriendo, ahí estaba Malfoy tirado, lleno de heridas, y cubierto por el lodo, se hallaba en el centro de una especie de estrella, como el símbolo judío. En el centro estaba él, y en los otros ángulos habían como pequeños charcos :  
  
-Malfoy!!!, Malfoy!!!, reacciona!!! por favor, di algo, HABLA!!!!!!!  
  
-Q-qui-quien e-er-res?  
  
-Soy Hermione Granger  
  
-H-her-mio-mione Gran-granger?, yo, n-no t-te co-conos-co  
  
-Soy Hermione Granger, la "sangre sucia", vamos te llevaré a la enfermería  
  
-A-alé-ja-jat-te d-de m-m-mí!!-"gritó" (mejor dicho intentó gritar)  
  
-No hables...  
  
En eso Malfoy tosió y comenzó a salir sangre de su boca, Hermione se asustó mucho, no sabía q hacer. Intentó mover a Malfoy, pero este gritó de dolor  
  
-"Tiene q haber un hechizo para levantar cosas"-a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea-Wingardium Leviosa!!  
  
Malfoy comenzó a flotar levemente sobre el suelo, Hermione no supo cómo pero ya estaban en la puerta de la enfermería, ella pudo escuchar como la sra. Pomfrey buscaba las llaves mientras murmuraba "Quién será a estas horas?". La sra. Pomfrey salió en pijama poniéndose la bata apresuradamente, su rostro cambió de molestia a preocupación :  
  
-Querida, q le pasó???-dijo mientras colocaba a Malfoy sobre una cama cercana  
  
-No lo sé, yo estaba caminando por el lago y lo vi tirado-respondió Hermione nerviosa  
  
-Yo lo veo muy mal, q le habrá pasado?  
  
-Pero se pondrá bien, verdad?  
  
-Espero q sí  
  
Hermione se asustó, ese "espero q sí" quería decir q no era seguro q se recuperara  
  
-ÉL NO SE PUEDE MORIR!!!-dijo Hermione mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla  
  
-No te preocupes-dijo la sra. Pomfrey dándole palmaditas en su espalda-más bien hazme un favor, anda donde el prof. Dumbledore y dile q venga  
  
Hermione obedeció, corrió lo más rápido q pudo, llegó a la gárgola, y recordó q no sabía la contraseña  
  
-Ahora q voy a hacer, no puedo permitir q Malfoy muera!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Xq te preocupas x él?  
  
-Xq lo amo  
  
-Lo amas?  
  
-Yo lo amo?  
  
-Lo acabas de decir  
  
-Yo no quise decirlo  
  
-Es lo q sientes x él  
  
-Lo q siento x él?  
  
-Tú dijiste q lo amas  
  
-Yo no sé q es el amor  
  
-Oh!! Vamos, no lo niegues más  
  
-Pero yo no estoy negando nada  
  
-Acepta q tú lo amas  
  
-Yo no lo amo  
  
-Te gustaría q muera?  
  
-NO!!!  
  
-Q puedes hacer para salvarlo?  
  
-Nada  
  
-Nada?, tú puedes hacer algo!!  
  
-Avisar al prof. Dumbledore, pero no sé cuál es la contraseña de su oficina  
  
-Tú puedes, piensa!!!Recuerda q la mayoría de su contraseña son nombres de dulces  
  
-Cucurucho de chocolate?!?!?!-dijo Hermione, pero la gárgola ni se movió  
  
-Caramelo de limón?  
  
-Grageas de todos los sabores?  
  
-Rana de chocolate?  
  
Hermione dijo unos cuántos nombres más de dulces, pero la gárgola ni se movió, estaba desesperada  
  
-Alfajor?  
  
-Pastel de zanahoria?  
  
-Pastel de...  
  
Pero la gárgola se comenzó a mover, "Pastel de zanahoria?"-pensó, sin perder más tiempo entró corriendo y ahí estaba Dumbledore escribiendo algo  
  
-Prof....Malfoy...la enfermería-dijo Hermione apresurada y salió corriendo de ahí  
  
Cuando Hermione llegó a la puerta de la enfermería, volteó para si Dumbledore le seguía pero no estaba allí, entró corriendo a la enfermería  
  
-Madame Pomfrey...yo..el prof. Dumbledore...ya no estaba-dijo agitada por lo rápido q había corrido  
  
-No te preocupes, el prof. Dumbledore ya está aquí, está hablando con el sr. Malfoy-dijo la sra. Pomfrey dándole un vaso de agua  
  
-Cómo?  
  
-Simplemente se "apareció"  
  
Hermione estaba sorprendida, cómo no había pensado en eso?, ella también había podido "aparecerse" junto con el prof. Dumbledore. En eso el prof. Dumbledore salió entre unas cortinas q habían, estaba preocupado:  
  
-Srta. Granger, ya puede irse a su sala común, gracias por todo-dijo Dumbledore con voz apagada  
  
-P-pero, cómo está Malfoy?  
  
-Él está bien....eso creo-dijo casi en un susurro  
  
Hermione salió de allí perturbada, se dirigió a su sala común, no podía pensar en otra cosa q no fuera Malfoy :  
  
-Q te pasó Malfoy?, q te pasó?  
  
-No te pongas triste Hermione  
  
-Pero cómo quieres q no me ponga triste  
  
-Verás q se va a recuperar?  
  
-Pero y si no se recupera, Dumbledore estaba preocupado  
  
-No creo q sea nada grave  
  
-Sí es grave, cuando lo vi tirado, inconsciente...Auuuuu!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione estaba tan ensimismada q acababa de chocarse con una pared, o era un retrato?  
  
-Filántropo-dijo mientras el retrato de la sra. Gorda se abría, lentamente se dirigió a su sala común, q se encontraba vacía, se dirigió a su cuarto, sus compañeras de cuarto aún dormían, decidió q lo mejor sería darse un baño otra vez.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Hermione, apúrate!!!!, ya nos vamos!!, tú te quedas?!?!?!?, chau!!!-gritó Lavender tocando la puerta del baño desesperadamente  
  
-No!!!, espérenme-dijo Hermione secándose el pelo  
  
-Tú también quieres ir?-dijo Anhe extrañada-según yo sé tú lo odias  
  
Hermione no se esperaba esa pregunta (golpe bajo), q le respondería?  
  
-Es q...no quiero estar sola-dijo Hermione rezando para q se lo creyeran  
  
-Está bien, PERO APÚRATE!!!!-dijo Parvati completamente desesperada  
  
Hermione salió del baño, ya eran las 8:37 a.m., pero como era domingo no tenían clases. Por todo el colegio ya había corrido el rumor de q Malfoy estaba en la enfermería herido. A los chicos eso les había parecido patético, chistoso...pero a las chicas les había dado "pena" y Anhe, Parvati, Lavender y ¿Hermione? no eran la excepción. Todo comenzó...  
  
-Q sueño!!!-dijo Parvati bostezando, miró el reloj, eran las 7:08 a.m. Caminó lentamente al baño pero estaba cerrado-quién está ahí?  
  
-Soy yo, Hermione  
  
-Tú eres la q acaba de llegar?, escuché pasos, dónde estabas?  
  
-Yo..había salido para calentarme en la chimenea pero decidí darme un baño  
  
-Te vas a demorar?  
  
-Sí, recién acabo de entrar  
  
-Entonces me lavo abajo  
  
Parvati cogió sus cosas, se puso su bata y se dirigió al baño de chicas de la sala común.  
  
-Buenos días Parvati-dijo Estefany, una chica de 4 año  
  
-Hola-respondió Parvati gentilmente  
  
-Ya te enteraste?  
  
-No, de q?  
  
-De lo de Malfoy  
  
-Q le pasó a Draco!!!!!!!!  
  
-Parece q está herido  
  
-Herido?  
  
-Sí, está en la enfermería  
  
-Gracias, chau-dijo Parvati corriendo a su cuarto  
  
-CHICAS!!!!DESPIÉRTENSE!!!!!!  
  
-Q pasa?-dijo Anhe frotándose un ojo  
  
-Malfoy está en la enfermería, y se me ocurrió una idea!!!!!-dijo Parvati con una gran sonrisa  
  
-Tus ideas me asustan-dijo Lavender burlándose  
  
-Vamos a visitarlo!!!!!-dijo Parvati  
  
-Síííííííííííí, vamos!!!!-dijo Anhe buscando su ropa en su baúl  
  
Al cabo de unos cuántos minutos las tres ya estaban listas:  
  
-Hermione, apúrate!!!!, ya nos vamos!!, tú te quedas?!?!?!?, chau!!!-gritó Lavender tocando la puerta del baño desesperadamente  
  
--------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Las cuatro se dirigieron a la enfermería, había muchas chicas.  
  
-Gracias Hermione, ahora tendremos q hacer fila-dijo Parvati molesta y con sarcasmo  
  
-Pero no fue mi culpa-se defendió  
  
-Q les parece si hacemos fila para entrar a la enfermería  
  
Después de 30 minutos...  
  
-La siguiente-dijo Madame Pomfrey con fastidio  
  
Entró una chica de cabello rizado y negro, con muchas trencitas  
  
-Nosotros somos las siguientes-dijo Anhe emocionada  
  
-Pobre la sra. Pomfrey-dijo Hermione-parece semáforo  
  
-Sefamoro, q es eso?-dijo Lavender  
  
-Es se-má-fo-ro, un aparato muggle q sirve para controlar q los autos pasen o se detengan  
  
-Y quién va a entrar primero?-dijo Anhe  
  
-Yo no-dijo Parvati  
  
-Yo tampoco-dijo Lavender  
  
-Yo menos-dijo Anhe  
  
-Está bien, yo entraré, yo no me demoro, entro y salgo-dijo Hermione  
  
-La siguiente-dijo Madame Pomfrey  
  
Hermione entró, se dirigió hacia la cama en donde estaba Malfoy  
  
-Hola-dijo Hermione sorprendida, Malfoy se había cambiado de ropa, ya no estaba lleno de barro y sangre, a su alrededor había un montón de paquetes, algunos abiertos, otros sin abrir, pudo ver una caja llena de dulces, hasta habían flores!?!?!  
  
-Q haces acá?-dijo Malfoy sorprendido  
  
-Yo vine a acompañar a mis amigas  
  
-Entonces te hubieras quedado en la puerta esperándolas ¬_¬  
  
-Cómo te encuentras?  
  
-Acaso te importa?  
  
-A-a mí?-dijo Hermione nerviosa  
  
-Sí, a ti, sino a quién más ¬¬  
  
-Ah!!!!, Claro q no me importa!!  
  
-Entonces para q viniste?  
  
-Ya te dije, para acompañar a mis amigas.  
  
-Bueno, sabes q?, me aburres "sangre sucia", y dile a Madame Pomfrey q me traiga algo para comer, tengo hambre  
  
-Me estás botando?  
  
-Q acaso es tan difícil para la "sabelotodo Granger" comprender una indirecta, claro q te estoy botando  
  
-Creo q aunque estés muriéndote no vas a dejar de seguir siendo tan arrogante  
  
-Oh!!, gracias Granger, pero no te pedí tu opinión con respecto a mí, así q- dijo Malfoy señalando la puerta-tengo muchas admiradoras q "atender" y no tengo todo el día  
  
-Pues q pena, se tendrán q esperar mucho tiempo xq yo no me muevo de aquí!!!!  
  
-Para tu información, si te quedas mucho tiempo va a venir Madame Pomfrey y te va a sacar  
  
-Pues no me impor...  
  
En ese momento entró la sra. Pomfrey entró seguida de Lucius Malfoy:  
  
-Draco, cómo estás?-dijo Lucius con cara preocupada  
  
-Estoy bien papá, no tenías q venir hasta aquí, ya estoy mejor  
  
-Cómo quieres q no me preocupe?  
  
-Y mi mamá?  
  
-Se quedó afuera hablando con Madame Pomfrey, ella cree q lo adecuado sería llevarte a casa, y yo opino lo mismo  
  
-No es necesario papá..-Malfoy se quedó callado y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Hermione-Granger-dijo con desprecio-ya te puedes ir  
  
-Yo...este...disculpen...ya me voy...hasta luego sr. Malfoy...ya me iba...- dijo Hermione nerviosa, cuando estaba saliendo sólo escucho q Lucius le decía a Draco "No me digas q la sangre sucia también es tu admiradora??". Hermione estaba roja, había echo el ridículo delante de Malfoy.  
  
-Hermione-dijo Lavender  
  
-Q suerte tuviste!!!-dijo Anhe  
  
-Ahora tendremos q regresar más tarde!!!!-dijo Parvati -además vino su papá  
  
-Ya desayunaron??-dijo Hermione cambiando de tema  
  
-No todavía-dijeron las chicas  
  
-Pues vamos a desayunar!!-dijo Hermione hambrienta recordando el "encargo" q le había dado Malfoy  
  
Mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor, Hermione pudo observar como varios grupos de chicas se dirigían a la enfermería, ella estaba sorprendida, sabía q Lucius quería a su hijo pero ella pensaba q él no se lo demostraba, por su simple aspecto frío y de superioridad, pero era todo lo contrario, parecía q si le pasaba algo a Malfoy, Narcisa y Lucius se morirían de pena. Hermione lo envidiaba, envidiaba a Draco Malfoy, él siempre tenía todo lo q quería, sus padres le daban mucho cariño y era guapo, prácticamente era la vida q toda persona desearía, pero xq él era así? tal vez xq era un chico mimado y engreído. El grupo de amigas llegaron al Gran Comedor, ahí ya estaban Harry y Ron:  
  
-Hola-dijo Hermione alegremente sentándose al costado de Ron, ella pudo ver q la mayoría de personas q estaban allí eran chicos  
  
-Ustedes también fueron?-preguntó Harry incómodo  
  
-A dónde?-dijo Hermione inocentemente  
  
-Ah!!!!!!, donde Draco-dijo Parvati-sí, pero la única q pudo entrar fue Hermione  
  
-E-es ver-verdad e-eso?-preguntó Ron tartamudeando  
  
-Eh....sí-respondió Hermione poniéndose roja  
  
-Fuiste a ver a Malfoy?!?!?!?!-exclamó Harry  
  
-Q milagro q están despiertos tan temprano-dijo Anhe notando la tensión del momento  
  
Hermione respiró aliviada, Anhe le había salvado de una fuerte reprimenda por parte de Harry y Ron. Cuando terminaron de desayunar Harry y Ron se fueron a practicar quidditch, Ron se había propuesto entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor este año. Hermione decidió ir a la biblioteca, y Anhe, Lavender y Parvati se fueron otra vez a la enfermería.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Todos se dirigían al Gran Comedor para cenar, Hermione se había pasado el día entero haciendo los deberes, Ron y Harry practicando quidditch y Parvati, Lavender y Anhe en la enfermería:  
  
-Q suerte tuvimos!!!, llegamos justo cuando recién se estaba formando la fila y fuimos las primeras ^^-dijo Anhe  
  
-Y q te dijo?-preguntó Lavender  
  
-Me saludó, no entiendo cómo ustedes lo consideran mala persona si es buena gente-dijo Anhe  
  
-No es q lo consideremos mala persona, es q su padre es muy cercano al q-no- debe-ser-nombrado y todos le tenemos miedo, además en un Slytherin, y Gryffindors y Slytherins nunca se han llevado bien-respondió Parvati  
  
-Chicas!!!, miren, ahí está Herm-dijo Lavender  
  
-Hermione, x aquí!!!!-gritó Anhe  
  
-Q?, dónde?, ahí están, ya terminaron los deberes?-dijo Hermione acercándose a ellas  
  
-Pero Hermione, siempre pensando en deberes, deberes y más deberes-dijo Parvati  
  
-He estado pensando en hacer una fiesta-dijo Hermione  
  
-Hermione, estás bien?, tienes fiebre?-dijo Lavender tocándole la frente  
  
-No, estoy en perfectas condiciones, y como terminé los deberes rápido me quedé pensando en esa posibilidad, crees q sea posible?-dijo Hermione  
  
-Pero si recién hemos entrado al colegio!!!!-dijo Anhe  
  
-Q tal si hacemos una fiesta para celebrar q Draco se recuperó rápido!!!- dijo Parvati  
  
-P-pero yo no quise decir eso-dijo Hermione sorprendida y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, q dirían Harry y Ron si se enterarán q iban a hacer una fiesta para Malfoy y ella había sido de la idea?, ya le bastaba con la reprimenda q le darían Harry y Ron por visitar a Malfoy  
  
-Perfecto!!!, entonces está decidido-dijo Anhe haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Hermione-haremos una fiesta para él!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
Pobre Hermione!!, ya se metió en un lío, cómo será la fiesta?, dejen reviews!!!!, denme ideas para ver cómo será la fiesta!!, creen q Malfoy quiera ir?, hablando de él, pobechito!!!, q creen q le haya pasado?, solo me queda decir déjenme reviews!!! 


	6. Simplemente maduré

GaBrIeLa : Sí, yo tb soy de lima, de q parte eres?, yo vivo en Surco ^^!!!, con respecto a la estrella vas a saber el porque está ahí, y cuál es su significado...si pues, hay q estar contenta con la gente q lee nuestros fics y nos dejan reviews. Gracias x leer mi fic!!!  
  
Karmein Metallium Ul Copt : En este capítulo vas a ver q si se pueden llevar bien si se lo proponen, y Malfoy si va ir a la fiesta; en este capítulo todavía no va a ser la fiesta, y estoy pensando q el prox. capítulo sea un capítulo sobre los pensamientos de Draco (para aclarar algunas dudas). No sé si serán fantasmas, pero no sé, tal vez, quién sabe; una pregunta, naraku es el q mató a kikio y se hizo pasar por inuyasha?, es q yo a veces veo ese anime pero como no lo logro comprender bien cambio de canal, y en la fiesta creo q voy a poner un poco de celos por parte de Draco. O no sé, talvez en el prox. capítulo q son los pensamientos de Draco ponga q piensa sobre Hermione...no sé, dame ideas. Y gracias por leer mi fic!!  
  
Capítulo 6 : Simplemente maduré  
  
Caminaron hasta el Gran Comedor mientras hacían planes para la fiesta, todo parecía perfecto hasta q Hermione dijo :  
  
-Y q pasa si Malfoy no quiere ir??  
  
-Hermione, siempre tienes q ser tan aguafiestas?-preguntó Lavender disgustada  
  
-Pero ella tiene razón, Lavender, q pasa si Draco no quiere ir?-dijo Anhe triste  
  
-No te preocupes, tú y yo nos encargamos de convencerlo!!!-dijo Parvati pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Anhe-se te olvida q somos sus amigas?  
  
-Tú desde cuándo le tienes tanta confianza a Malfoy?-preguntó Lavender  
  
-Y-yo?-dijo Parvati  
  
-Por cierto, no nos contaste q te dijo cuando lo fuiste a visitar!!¬¬-dijo Anhe  
  
-No me dijo nada, sólo,...hablamos-respondió Parvati intentando parecer convincente  
  
-A ver si entendí, no te dijo nada pero hablaron?-dijo Lavender con sarcasmo-o me dices q te dijo o...  
  
-O q?-dijo Parvati  
  
-O......o me dices q te dijo o me dices q te dijo, no tienes opción!!!-dijo Lavender amenazadoramente  
  
-En verdad no me dijo nada importante, sólo me dijo q....-dijo dubitativa Parvati  
  
-Q!!!!!!-dijo Hermione casi gritando, todas la miraron-este...quise decir...q te dijo...sino quieres no nos digas...nadie te obliga...nadie quiere saber q te dijo...sólo curiosidad-dijo nerviosa  
  
-Pero Herm, nadie te pidió una explicación-dijo Parvati  
  
-Es q no quería q pensaran otra cosa-dijo Hermione  
  
-A q te refieres con "otra cosa"?-dijo Anhe-no me digas q te gusta Draco!!!!!  
  
-P-por favor, no digas tonterías!!!!-bufó Hermione  
  
-Chicas, como creen q a Hermione le guste Draco, si todas sabemos q se muere por...-dijo Parvati tapándose la boca en la última palabra  
  
-Por quién?-dijo Hermione sorprendida, no podía creer q todos pensaran q a ella le gustaba quién sabe quién, xq ella dijo "todas", y ellas eran muy chismosas, entonces quería decir q todos sabían ese "rumor"  
  
-Ohh!!!, vamos Parvati, ya cambiaste de tema, dinos q te dijo Malfoy!!-dijo Lavender intentando salvar a su amiga  
  
-Pero yo quiero saber...-dijo Hermione  
  
-Vamos Hermione olvida lo q dije, si?-dijo Parvati  
  
-Parvati-dijo Lavender despacio-dinos q te dijo!!!!!-esta vez sí gritó  
  
-Está bien, me dijo q..q se alegraba de tener una amiga como yo y q...q quería tener siempre mi amistad xq la consideraba muy valiosa-dijo Parvati poniéndose x cada palabra q decía más roja  
  
-Entonces ese era el motivo, eh?-dijo Anhe  
  
Hermione sintió unos deseos de...de..., ni ella misma sabía q sintió, sintió algo en su estómago, "será hambre?"-pensó. A lo lejos vislumbró el Gran Comedor :  
  
-Entonces todo queda listo!!!-dijo Lavender feliz, ella estaba muy entusiasmada con la fiesta  
  
-Pero, quién le pedirá permiso al prof. Dumbledore?-dijo Hermione  
  
-Definitivamente creo q tu naciste para ser aguafiestas-dijo Lavender- aunque ya q tú fuiste la q se acordó de ese "pequeño" detalle, creo q lo justo será q tu vayas a pedir el permiso  
  
-Q???? eso no es justo-dijo Hermione molesta viendo entrar a Parvati, Lavender y Anhe al Gran Comedor  
  
Hermione caminó hacia la oficina del prof. Dumbledore, hace rato q había estado caminando y no llegaba, se sentía cansada de tanto caminar :  
  
-Creo q me perdí, siento q es la tercera vez q paso por aquí-dijo cerrando sus ojos-mejor regreso a la Sala común, además tengo mucho sueño (bostezo)  
  
Ella no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo durmiendo, se sobresaltó mucho cuando escuchó pasos, no sabía si estaba soñando, aún así se dirigió atrás de una gran columna, se frotó un ojo e intentó prestar atención, alguien se acercaba, no podía ver quién era, vió un chico q pasaba seguido por una criatura pequeña q llevaba muchas cosas encima, esa persona se acercó más "Hay no!!!-pensó Hermione-es Malfoy, ahora q hago, piensa Hermione, piensa Hermione, mmmmmmm..". Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos :  
  
-Quién anda ahí?-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Y-yo-dijo Hermione  
  
-Ah!!, q haces aquí "sangre sucia"?-dijo Malfoy despectivamente  
  
-Lo mismo te pregunto-dijo Hermione intentando esquivar esa pregunta, lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, él llevaba unos pantalones azul marino y un polo del mismo color, aunque el conjunto parecía muy simple Hermione opinó q se veía divino  
  
-Vamos Granger, no estoy para tus juegos tontos, respóndeme o lárgate  
  
-Mejor xq no te largas tú!!!  
  
-Porque no quiero y no tengo xq darte explicaciones, vámonos Niky-dijo Malfoy llamando a su elfo  
  
-Sí mi amo, lo q usted diga, su palabra es ley, yo sólo vivo para complacerlo, si usted es feliz yo soy feliz...-dijo Niky  
  
-Oh!!!, ya cállate!!!-dijo Malfoy con un tono de voz un poco "hastiado"(harto, cansado, aburrido) de esa situación  
  
-Niky malo, Niky malo, Niky hizo enojar a su amo, Niky no es buen elfo, Niky no merece tener una familia tan buena, Niky torpe-dijo Niky dándose golpes contra la columna en dónde antes había estado Hermione escondida  
  
-Basta, tranquilízate-dijo Hermione cogiendo de un brazo a Niky e intentando hacer q pare de golpearse-ayúdame Malfoy, vas a seguir permitiendo q se siga golpeando!!!  
  
-Ah!!!, se me olvidaba, tú eres una defensora de los derechos de los elfos- dijo con sarcasmo-cómo se llamaba tu "club"??, pedo?  
  
-No es "pedo", es P.E.D.O., ayúdame!!!  
  
-Está bien, Niky, basta  
  
-P-pero señor, yo le hize enojar, merezco un castigo, no importa estar encerrado en un cuarto por un día señor...  
  
-Niky, he dicho basta, si no te quedas quieto y callado me vas a hacer enojar  
  
Hermione se sorprendió, Niky se quedó inmóvil, parecía una estatua, es q acaso los elfos tomaban tan enserio los mandatos de su amo? o era q era un elfo de los Malfoy y temía por los castigos tan crueles?, pero estar encerrado en un cuarto no era tan terrible a menos q....  
  
-Niky es claustrofóbico?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-Sí-dijo Malfoy-Niky, coge las maletas, mi padre nos debe estar esperando  
  
-Sí, señor-dijo Niky  
  
-Te vas?-dijo Hermione  
  
-Por qué lo preguntas?, acaso quieres q me quede?-preguntó Malfoy alzando una ceja  
  
-N-no...sólo...tú...tu padre...tu casa  
  
-Puedes hablar bien? o acaso formar frases es mucho pedir para la "sabelotodo Granger"?  
  
-Claro q puedo hablar bien, es sólo q quería saber si te ibas a ir a tu casa?  
  
-Sí, me voy a "mi casa"  
  
-Es q Parvati, Lavender, Anhe y yo habíamos planeado hacerte una fiesta, y queríamos saber si ibas a ir, pero parece q no, tendremos q cancelarlo...  
  
-Cuándo es?  
  
-El sábado de la prox. semana  
  
-Si iré  
  
-Entonces yo les aviso q si vas a ir  
  
-Una pregunta, tú también planeaste hacerme la fiesta?  
  
-Q?, ahh, eso, sí-dijo Hermione avergonzada  
  
-Bueno, entonces nos vemos-dijo Malfoy guiñándole un ojo-vámonos Niky  
  
-C-chau-dijo Hermione-te estaré esperando-susurró  
  
-Q?-dijo Malfoy volteando  
  
-Yo no dije nada, sólo dije : chau  
  
-Chau-dijo Malfoy acercándose hacia ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo q Hermione se sonrojara, notó la cara de Hermione y dijo- simplemente maduré-y desapareció doblando la esquina  
  
-Me hubiera gustado q cuando te conocí ya hubieras madurado  
  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
Les gustó mi capítulo???, ya le comencé a poner un poco de D/hm y voy a seguir así, porfa, denme ideas para la fiesta!!!!, se los suplico, el prox. capítulo va a ser un capítulo pensado por Draco, sé q últimamente Claire no ha salido mucho, pero el prox. capítulo q va a ser reflexión de Draco van a conocer más sobre ella, quiero q me dejen muchos reviews!!!!!!!  
  
******Nota****** : Eso de q Niky es claustrofóbico, se lo dedico a mi amiga paola mautino, xq ella también es claustrofóbica, pero no quiere decir q ella sea un elfo, o eso creo yo.. 


	7. En la casa de los Malfoy

Zoe : De repente ha comenzado a sentir algo por ella y no se da cuenta, o no se quiere dar cuenta, quién sabe?, talvez aclare tus dudas en este capítulo q es de reflexión de Draco. Y no entendí tu pregunta : "detrás de quién piensan q va Hermione?"--------me lo puedes explicar?  
  
Karmein Metallium Ul Copt : Yo vi el capítulo en donde una bruja revive a kikyo con unas perlas¿? del cuerpo de aome, y kikyo se quiere vengar de inuyasha, y él se siente triste y recuerda cuando ella le tiró unas flechas y ella recuerda cuando él la mató y le robó la perla (cómo se llamaba la perla?, no me acuerdo). Luego ella mata a la bruja y ahí está su hermana menor y luego kikyo se cae en un precipicio. Bueno, a quien Parvati, ni yo misma sé, quién crees q sea, será Harry, Ron u otro chico? Por acá tb el clima está loco, amanece con un neblina, y a eso de las 10 comienza a salir el sol, y en la tarde hace un calor, uff!!!  
  
GaBrIeLa : Es para q veas q Draco es toda una caja de sorpresas, ahora con q sorpresa nos saldrá? Sí me ubico, yo vivo x la espalda de la municipalidad de surco, por la cdra. 28 de caminos del inca, te ubicas?, yo tengo 13 años, yo tb conozco poca gntita q le guste Draco, sólo con mis amigas del cole, por cierto, dónde estudias?, yo estudio en el colegio "San Agustín", ese q está por Javier Prado. A mí tb me gusta más q Hermione se muera de celos, x una sencilla razón, Draco no puede tener celos de nadie xq él es simplemente perfecto...si él se viera en el espejo de Oesed, q vería?  
  
Rosa : Oh!!!, amiga!!!!, por cierto, yo escribí de ti en el capítulo 2, cuando le respondí a GaBrIeLa, espero q te vaya bien en tu viaje a eeuu, y cuando estés allá me mandes más reviews, ya falta poco, te vas el 31 de mayo, te voy a extrañar, acuérdate del nombre de la página esta : fanfiction, cuando estés allá no te vayas a olvidar de nosotras tus amigas, ah?  
  
marce! : hola!!!, es la primera vez q me escribes, xq no me habías escrito antes????, sí, creo q tienes razón, está medio monse esa chica, y voy a tratar de hacerla más sarcástica cuando hable con él, y yo la pongo "idiota", xq mis amigas del cole, q me cuentan sus experiencias amorosas ponen una cara cuando ven al chico q les gusta....  
  
Devil : Voy a invitar a todas las casas q estén en 6 año y a algunas de otros años como Ginny, de Gryffindor, de Slytherin, no sé, ya se nos ocurrirá en el cole, ahí nos ponemos de acuerdo. Con respecto a Claire, aún no tengo definida la personalidad q va a tener, xq ya ha aparecido pero no se sabe nada de ella, pero bueno, espero q en el cole me ayudes con eso de la fiesta y todo el rollo.  
  
Capítulo 7 : En la casa de los Malfoy  
  
(Este capítulo está hecho por Draco Malfoy : sus pensamientos, sus actos...)  
  
Aún no entiendo cómo pude darle un beso a Granger, aunque fue un beso en la mejilla, pero es q estoy loco o q?, ella es una "sangre sucia", no hay una respuesta lógica a lo q hice :  
  
-AH!!!!!!!!!!, Q ME ESTÁ PASANDO!!-grité agarrándome la cabeza, Niky me miró aterrorizado  
  
-Se encuentra bien, señor?-preguntó nervioso  
  
-Q ACASO NO TIENES OJOS?, CREES Q ME VEO BIEN?-grité  
  
-Yo-yo, n-no q-quise h-hacer-cerlo e-eno-nojar-dijo Niky sollozando  
  
Me dio tanta lástima verlo llorar, él siempre había sido un buen elfo, desde q tengo uso de razón me ha ayudado en todo, y esta es la manera en q lo trato?, así pago sus años de servicio?, pero q estoy diciendo!!!, él es un elfo, su deber es servirme, q me está pasando!!!; Dios, ayúdame!!!, un momento, yo soy ateo, yo no creo en Dios, Dios no existe, q me está pasando!!!, siento q mi cabeza va a estallar, me da vueltas, sólo logro balbucear unas palabras :  
  
-Niky...mi papá...ayúdame-siento q mi cuerpo se hace más pesado, mis ojos se cierran, no puedo mantenerme en pie, me caigo; algo me sostiene, logró ver a Niky rodeado por una aura amarilla, siento q me coloca lentamente en el suelo, se acerca a mí, q está haciendo?, pone sus manos unos 10 cm. sobre mi, siento q vuelven las fuerzas a mi cuerpo, parpadeo un par de veces, ya me siento mejor-Pero Niky, q hiciste?-preguntó extrañado  
  
-Señor, yo no quise, era un momento importante, usted se encontraba en peligro, mi deber es protegerlo ante todo y ante todos, yo...-dijo Niky mirando al suelo  
  
-No me digas q usaste tus poderes!!!-exclamo aterrado-Niky, tú sabes; eso está prohibido para los elfos, mi padre te puede dar una prenda por eso...- no logro terminar la frase, Niky se arrodilla ante mí y me comienza a suplicar q no lo despida, q no le diga nada a mi padre, pero es demasiado tarde...  
  
-Q pasa aquí??-dice una voz  
  
-Papá...Niky...yo...-no sé cómo explicarle la situación, sólo atino a decir apenado-Niky usó sus poderes  
  
-Q?????????-dice mi padre molesto dirigiéndose hacia Niky-TÚ SABES MUY BIEN Q ESO ESTÁ PROHIBIDO PARA LOS ELFOS DOMÉSTICOS, NO MERECES ESTAR EN UNA FAMILIA COMO LA NUESTRA, POR ESO...-noto q se pone nervioso-...TO-TOMA UNA PREN-PRENDA-dice sacándose la capa y dándosela, Niky se pone a llorar histéricamente, grita, patalea, se lamenta, se acerca lentamente a coger la capa  
  
-NO!!!!-grito-Papá, él me ayudó, él no quiso usar sus poderes, no fue su intención, yo me puse mal, él usó sus poderes para curarme, papá, no puedes hacerle eso  
  
Mi padre se acerca hacia mí y pone su mano sobre mi hombro :  
  
-Niky, es verdad eso?-pregunta con un tono de esperanza en su voz  
  
-Sí, señor; el joven Malfoy se puso mal, se agarraba su cabeza y comenzó a perder el conocimiento, yo usé mis poderes para evitar q cayera al suelo y se hiciera heridas, luego lo noté aturdido y lo restauré dándole un poco de mi energía-dijo Niky alejándose de mi padre y tb de la capa  
  
-Entonces en ese caso, creo q usaste tus poderes con justa razón, eres un buen elfo y has mostrado fidelidad al hijo de tu amo aún sabiendo q si usabas tus poderes podías haber quedado en la calle (osea, Niky usó sus poderes para salvar a Draco aunque si los usaba iba a recibir una prenda, pero eso no le importó y por salvarlo se arriesgo, entienden?), por lo tanto mereces un "premio", de ahora en adelante tu vivirás por Draco, él será tu amo y yo ya no, él te dará las órdenes, tú solo obedecerás a él y a nadie más, ni a Narcisa ni a mí-dijo mi padre  
  
Niky no cabía de felicidad, su cara poco a poco se iluminó y esbozó una gran sonrisa, él me tenía mucho aprecio y yo tb le tenía aprecio a él; se abalanzó sobre mi padre y le comenzó a besar sus pies, luego se dirigió a mí y me dijo :  
  
-De ahora en adelante sólo usted será mi amo-e hizo una reverencia  
  
-Creo q lo mejor será irnos ya a casa, ya le pedí el permiso a Dumbledore y él está de acuerdo conmigo, piensa q tú debes reposar-dijo mi padre-Niky, coge el baúl de Draco- ordenó, pero Niky no se movió ni un milímetro de donde se hallaba-pero q te has vuelto sordo o q?-dijo perdiendo la paciencia, luego su rostro se tornó otra vez tranquilo y murmuró-Draco, me haces el favor de ordenar a TU elfo q lleve tu baúl. Creo q me tendré q acostumbrar a q ahora tengo un elfo menos-dijo casi riendo (Lucius Malfoy "casi riendo", se nota q es un fic ¬¬)  
  
-Vamos papá, no será difícil, habiendo tanto elfos en la mansión; ahora, Niky coge mi baúl-dije dando mi primera orden, antes ya había ordenado a otros elfos, pero ahora era distinto, él era mi elfo, mi primer elfo, sólo me podía hacer caso a mí, se sentía una sensación de poder, era una sensación indescriptible. Mi padre me tomó del brazo y a Niky tb, aparecimos en la casa, o debería decir mansión?  
  
Me dirigí a mi cuarto seguido por Niky; mi cuarto no era gran cosa, era "pequeño", sólo contaba con una "pequeña sala" para hablar con mis amigos cuando me venían a visitar, luego estaba mi "pequeña cama" de 3 plazas, mis estante llenos de libros, mi mesa para hacer mis deberes en vacaciones, un "pequeño balcón" en donde hay una sombrilla q se transforma en paraguas cuando llueve y una mesa para tomar mi desayuno, ah!!, se me olvidaba, mi baño, q tiene un "pequeño yacuzzi" lleno de "unos cuantos caños" q poseen diversos aromas y otras sustancias (uy!!!, q "chiquito" es su cuarto, yo ya quisiera tener uno así ¬¬). Me siento cansado, me echo en mi cama y cierro los ojos...  
  
-Amo!!, amo!!-dice Niky moviéndome el brazo  
  
-Niky, p-pero q haces tú aquí-digo confundido, Niky sigue cargando las maletas, miro la ventana, ya es de día-Niky, no me digas q te qdaste toda la noche ahí parado?  
  
-Estaba esperando a q usted me dé órdenes-dice Niky  
  
-Pero tú sabes lo q tienes q hacer, tú sabes dónde tienes q dejar el baúl, tú sabes q tienes q hacer después!!!!-digo exasperado  
  
-Señor, esas órdenes me las daba su padre, pero ahora q soy su elfo, el único q me puede dar órdenes es usted  
  
No entiendo cómo mi padre tenía cabeza para mantener en orden todo, creo q esto de tener un elfo es más difícil de lo q pensé :  
  
-Deja el baúl en dónde siempre lo dejabas y luego anda a la cocina y descansa, cocina, limpia, no sé  
  
-Está bien señor, desea q le traiga algo para desayunar?  
  
-Sí, mejor no, yo bajo a desayunar más tarde  
  
-Se le ofrece algo más?  
  
-No sé, ahh, saca mis cosas de mi baúl y ordénalas; y ya te puedes ir...  
  
-Desea q ordene su ropa ahora o más tarde?  
  
-Mejor más tarde-dije y Niky desapareció ante mis ojos, me bañé, me cambié y bajé a desayunar  
  
-Buenos días!!-dije entrando en el comedor, ahí se hallaba mi padre y mi madre desayunando gustosamente, pero había alguien más-Q haces tú aquí?  
  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
No sé, q les pareció este capítulo, quién creen q estaba en el comedor con los padres de Draco??, si este capítulo les pareció muy aburrido, díganmelo!!, es q estoy un poco enfermita , y para mi mala suerte estoy en vacaciones...pero q se le va a hacer, este es la primera parte de la reflexión de Draco, les prometo q el prox. capítulo será más "profundo", pensé q la reflexión de Draco iba a ser sólo un cap., pero dadas las circunstancias creo q tendré q hacer 2 capítulos de reflexión. Las preguntas : quién creen q sea la persona con la q hablaban los padres de Draco?; será chica, chico, mayor o menor q Draco?; q creen q pasará en la fiesta entre Hermione y Draco?; Draco sentirá algo por Hermione?; les gusta Niky o quieren q Draco se lo regrese a su padre xq es mucha responsabilidad?; Draco se estará volviendo loco (por lo q pasó al principio de este capítulo)?; Qué estará pasando en Hogwarts?; Q pensará Hermione después del "beso" q le dio Draco?....Son muchas preguntas, verdad?, hey!!!, eso tb era una pregunta!!! Espero q me dejen muchos reviews, creo q eso me animará en mi "enfermedad"!!, q dramática soy!! ¬¬ 


	8. Una visita inesperada

Devil : Oye!!!, tampoco son albinos, xq los albinos tienen una piel blanca, y cejas, pestañas pelo, todo de un rubio blanquecino, y ellos lo tienen de un rubio platino. Q monse q eres!!!, "fantasmas, pero es el viento xq estoy en séptimo piso" ¬¬, hay Paola, cada cosa q se te ocurre...Eso si q es una buena idea!!!!!!!!!!, Paola, estás pensando!, FELICITACIONES!!!, q se siente pensar? No, mentira. De verdad es una buena idea, eso de q una tipa lo jale y se lo chape, lo voy a considerar...Y por cierto, yo siempre uso mi cabeza!!!!!! ~_n  
  
GaBrIeLa : Sí, si ubico tu cole, antes x ahí cerca vivía mi amiga y yo pasaba x ahí. Eso queda cerca al Abaco y KFC, verdad? Y cómo se llama tu amiga?, dame su mail para poder hablar con ella y así nos conocemos!!! En mi lonsa los conocemos xq el anteaño pasado (cuando estaba en 6 grado, en el año 2001), para lectura (literatura, cómo quieras llamarlo) nos hicieron leer los 2 primeros libros de Harry Potter, y así nos enteramos de q existía, y luego con las películas...No, no entendiste mi comentario, yo estoy feliz de estar de vacaciones (mejor dicho, estaba, xq ya se acabaron), pero como estuve enferma no las disfruté, si me hubiera enfermado en clases no hubiese ido al cole.  
  
Karmein Metallium Ul Copt : Espero un día lograr comprender Inuyasha, es q es un anime muy complicado y difícil de entender. Con respecto a lo de Hermione, todavía no tengo una idea concreta de quién es?, x cierto!!!!!, te adelanto q van a recibir pronto una pequeña sorpresa por parte de Hermione, tiene q ver con un chico mayor q ella, quién será? Dónde vives?, yo vivo en Lima, Perú.  
  
Duenda_Cabreada : Hola!!!!!!!!!!, oye, creo q te has confundido de fic xq en ninguno de mis summarys yo he puesto q he publicado los capítulos 8 y 9, recién este es el capítulo 8 y x eso es q no lo veías x ninguna parte, talvez te has confundido de fic. Espero q me sigas mandando reviews pero con opiniones sobre mi fic. n_n  
  
Karen Ravenclaw : Muchisísísísísísísísísísísísísísísísísísísísísísísísísísímas gracias!!! Me alegro mucho q mi fic te haya gustado!!! No sabes la alegría q me da saberlo!!!!! Buena frase!!! "Mientras más difíciles más atrayentes", pero hay otros q se lo toman como un reto y luego, pum!!! nace el amor. Crees q ese sea el caso de Draco?  
  
RoS@ : Sí, creo q tienes razón, q Hermione se rebele, pero también me gusta q Draco chotee a Hermione, oye, q pena!!!!, te vas el lunes!!! (, pero espero q allá en eeuu leas también mi fic y me mandes tus reviews!!!!  
  
pastel69 : Quién eres?, xq no me mandaste un review antes?, bueno, no importa. Aquí sigo escribiendo mi fic, léelo y mándame tu review, quiero saber q opinas de mi fic!!! (  
  
Capítulo 8 : Una visita inesperada  
  
(Este capítulo está hecho por Draco Malfoy : sus pensamientos, sus actos...es una continuación del capítulo 7 : Reflexión I)  
  
-Buenos días!!-dije entrando en el comedor, ahí se hallaba mi padre y mi madre desayunando gustosamente, pero había alguien más-Q haces tú aquí?  
  
-Buenos días!!!-dijo mi padre sin apartar su vista de el Profeta y haciendo caso omiso a mi expresión de sorpresa  
  
-Buenos días!!!-dijo mi madre-pero xq te quedas ahí parado?, ven, siéntate a desayunar  
  
-Q haces tú aquí?-volví a repetir  
  
-La srta. accedió amablemente a traerte los deberes-dijo mi madre con un tono frío y amable a la vez  
  
Yo me acerqué lentamente a la mesa (la mesa era larga, rectangular, y tenía muchas sillas), me senté en mi habitual sitio, mi padre y mi madre están acostumbrados a sentarse en los extremos y yo siempre me siento al medio, ella estaba sentada enfrente mío; sentí una extraña sensación!!!  
  
-Draco, vas a desayunar?-pregunta mi padre  
  
-Sí, estaba...distraído-dije  
  
-Entonces descansa, yo ya me voy a trabajar-dice mi padre despidiéndose de mi madre y saliendo  
  
-Yo también ya terminé de desayunar, ya me voy-dice mi madre-más tarde paso por tu habitación a ver como te encuentras; por cierto-dice dirigiéndose a ella-te van a venir a recoger dentro de 1 hora-y se fue  
  
-H-hola?!?-dijo ella temerosa, yo me sorprendí, en estos días ambos nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, y teníamos mucha confianza  
  
-Hola, Claire-dije con el tono más alegre q puedo tener  
  
-Pensé q estabas molesto de q viniera?  
  
-No estaba molesto, estaba sorprendido  
  
-Y cómo te encuentras?  
  
-Bien!!!, en verdad no sé q me pasó, esperaba a mi padre con Ni.. con mi elfo y me comenzó a doler la cabeza  
  
-Q alivio!!!-dio un suspiro-pensé q estabas mal!!!, x eso hablé con el prof. Dumbledore y usé el pretexto de traerte la tarea para venir a visitarte, él no es tonto y sé q se dio cuenta de mis verdaderos motivos pero fingió q no se daba cuenta y accedió-mientras ella hablaba yo me dispuse a desayunar, ella habla tan rápido q a veces me desespera-por cierto, tienes una casa muy bonita!!!  
  
-Gracias, tú ya desayunaste?  
  
-Sí, pero ya q tanto insistes acepto desayunar otra vez!!!  
  
-Pero yo no dije nada!!!-dije sorprendido¿?  
  
-Mmmm, esto está muy rico, y esto también, y esto, y esto, y esto...  
  
-Tienes un hueco en tu barriga?-pregunté, aún no entiendo cómo ella puede comer tanto y no engordar, a diferencia de Pansy, ella come y engorda ¬¬  
  
-Un hueco?-pregunta-creo q tengo diez-dice riéndose  
  
Luego de unos 5 minutos la invité a q conozca mi casa, ella dijo q tendría q ser rápido xq en cualquier momento la vendrían a recoger para regresar a Hogwarts. Estuvimos caminando largo rato y llegamos a la "Sala Malfoy", ahí se encontraban cuadros de todos los Malfoy, de nuestros antepasados, y nuestro árbol genealógico; era una sala grande (si su cuarto era "pequeño", imagínense la sala!!!), estuvimos mirando los cuadros hasta q ella me preguntó :  
  
-Xq sólo hay fotos de hombres?  
  
-Es q toda la descendencia han sido hombres, nunca ha habido mujeres exceptuando las esposas  
  
-Es muy raro!!!...Hey!!! mira!! ahí está tu cuadro!!! Ése eras tú de bebito!!! Jajajajajajajajajaja y en esa foto cuántos años tenías?, mira ahí estás dando tus primeros pasos?, esa foto es cuando recién entraste a Hogwarts?, t-tú u-sa-bas go-mi-na?-dijo entrecortadamente mientras se echaba a reír  
  
-Ya, ya, ya!!!, seguro ya no tardarán en venir a buscarte para llevarte a Hogwarts, vámonos!!!-dije, ella me siguió y volvimos al comedor, aún no había llegado  
  
-Ah!!!, no te di la tarea!!!toma!!-dijo corriendo, de una mochila sacó unas cuantas hojas y me las entregó. Estuvimos conversando, ella me preguntaba mucho sobre mi casa me dijo q se le hacía familiar, pero al final llegamos a la conclusión q había visto muchas películas de terror. Nunca he hablado mucho con ella sobre su familia, según ella no tiene, x lo q sé ella fue criada en un orfandato, orfatano o algo así, es un lugar en donde están los chicos huérfanos, sin familia, sin papá ni mamá; cuando ella comenzó a recibir las cartas para ir a Hogwarts las personas encargadas de ese lugar se asustaron; ella dice q hubo un hecho q la extrañó mucho, cuando recibió esas cartas la directora de ese lugar llamada Sophie Tholeif se ausentó unos días y cuando regresó la llevó a una escuela de magia no muy conocida, el año pasado esa señora murió y ella volvió a recibir las cartas de Hogwarts, y luego Dumbledore apareció ahí y la trajo a Hogwarts...  
  
-Hola???????, hay alguien allí?  
  
-Q?-digo-estaba distraído  
  
-Últimamente estás muy distraído, seguro q estás bien?  
  
-Ya te he dicho q sí!!!, no te preocupes...-dije mientras Dumbledore aparecía de la nada, supongo q se apareció, me despedí de Claire agradeciéndole su visita-Nos vemos Claire!!!  
  
-Draco, te cuidas!!-dijo ella  
  
-Espero q se reponga lo más pronto posible, sr. Malfoy-dijo el prof. Dumbledore y ambos desaparecieron  
  
Decidí q lo mejor sería ir a mi cuarto a descansar, cogí la tarea y me dirigí a mi habitación; creo q me confundí de pasillo xq estaba en un lugar en donde nunca antes había estado, habían muchas puertas, abrí una y era un habitación vacía, abrí otra y era un inmenso baño, abrí otra y creo q era un cuarto de recuerdos xq estaba mi cuna y otras cosas de bebés; al final del pasillo había una puerta, la abrí, era un cuarto de bebé, había varias cosas, juguetes, esas cosas no podía ser mías, algunas eran rosadas y eran obvias q eran para mujeres; entré al cuarto, era "pequeño", un poco más "pequeño" q mi cuarto y además no tenía baño. No sé pero tuve un sentimiento de tristeza, me acerqué a la cuna (cama de bebé), y la toqué. Me sobresalté, cerré los ojos y vi una bebita echada en la cama, ahí estaba mi papá más joven, me cargaba a mí, pero había otra persona ahí, una muchacha muy bella q tenía una bebita en brazos. Abrí los ojos. Salí corriendo de ahí, corrí sin rumbo y sin darme cuenta estaba en la sala de la mansión. Parece q había estado mucho tiempo perdido xq ahí ya estaba mi papá y mi mamá, hablaban sobre el trabajo de mi padre. Intenté preguntarles q era lo q había visto, q significaba ese cuarto, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, sentía q no podía hablar, no encontraba las palabras exactas; forcé mi mente, recordé como encontré ese cuarto, q sentí, q pensé, no pude soportar más, mi cabeza dio vueltas, muchas vueltas, y me desmayé.  
  
-Dónde estoy?-pregunté pestañeando varias veces y abriendo finalmente mis ojos, estaba en mi habitación, no había nadie-Niky-llamé, en ese instante Niky apareció a mi costado  
  
-Hasta q despertó!!!, desea algo?  
  
-Dónde están mis padres?  
  
-El sr. Malfoy se fue de viaje y la sra. Malfoy está abajo  
  
-A dónde se fue mi padre?  
  
-No lo sé  
  
-Llama a mi mamá-dije y Niky desapareció, al cabo de unos minutos mi madre llegó  
  
-Draco, cómo estás?, nos tenías preocupados!!!  
  
-Dónde está mi padre?  
  
-Se fue de viaje  
  
-Eso ya me lo dijo Niky, pero adonde se fue?  
  
-Se fue a hablar con el médico de la familia para averiguar q tenías  
  
-Pero no era necesario!!!!-dije casi gritando, perdí la paciencia  
  
-Tu padre estaba preocupado-dijo parándose con aire ofendido y retirándose del cuarto-tú no despertabas  
  
-Cuántos días estuve dormido?-pregunté sobresaltado  
  
-1 semana-dijo saliendo definitivamente de mi cuarto  
  
-Maldición!!!!-dije-la fiesta!!!!!!!!!  
  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
Cómo les pareció este capítulo?, les gustó?, sé q me demoré mucho en publicar este capítulo, es q estaba media depre por el cole, digamos q no me fue como esperaba al recoger mi libreta. Les gustó la última parte?, uy!!!, ahora q hará Draco!!!!, se quedó "dormido" y pasó una semana, q habrá pasado con la fiesta?, q es lo q tiene q le dan tantos dolores de cabeza y luego se desmaya?, sólo les pido muchos reviews para q me levanten el ánimo, si no me mandan muchos reviews me voy a demorar mucho en publicar el siguiente capítulo. ~_n 


	9. El giratiempo

Capítulo 9 : El "giratiempo"  
  
-Maldición!!!!-dije-la fiesta!!!!!!!!!, pero no entiendo!!!, cómo me pude dormir 1 semana!!!!!!, soy un estúpido!!!, ahora q voy a hacer!!!-dije parándome y comenzado a dar vueltas por todo mi cuarto-piensa Draco!!!, piensa Draco!!!!, q voy a hacer con la fiesta?, ya pasó una semana!!!, ahora q hago?  
  
-Pero q demonios hago yo pensando en esa fiesta!!!!, segura iba a estar horrible, después de todo la iba a hacer la "sangre sucia" Granger  
  
-Pero también lo iban a hacer Anhe, Parvati y Brown!!!!!!!, ellas son tus amigas!!!!!, no les podía fallar!!!  
  
-Vamos!!!, yo soy un Malfoy, xq tengo q cumplir mis promesas!!, además yo le prometí a Granger q iría, y ella ni siquiera es mi amiga....  
  
-Xq estás pensando en Granger?  
  
-Yo no estoy pensando en esa "sangre sucia"  
  
-A no?, entonces en quién estás pensando?  
  
-Em...este...yo estoy pensando en...en nadie!!!!  
  
-Seguro?  
  
-Un momento, desde cuando tengo conciencia!!!!-dije asustado, yo nunca, nunca he tenido conciencia-Niky!!!!!!  
  
En ese momento Niky apareció y me dijo :  
  
-Q se le ofrece?  
  
-Tráeme algo de comer  
  
-Q desea?  
  
-No sé, pero quiero q me lo traigas AHORA!!-dije gritando  
  
-Sí, si...se-señor-dijo desapareciendo  
  
No entiendo xq estoy de tan mal humor y xq tengo tanta hambre!!!!, creo q sé la respuesta, xq estaba pensando en Granger y xq no he comido 1 semana, me dirijo lentamente al espejo y veo mi reflejo en él, estoy más pálido de lo normal, y creo q hasta estoy un poco más flaco!!!, supongo q sobreviví estos días gracias a un hechizo. Eso es!!!! Existirá un hechizo q haga retroceder el tiempo?; algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, Niky había vuelto a mi habitación con muchos elfos más y mucha comida. Todos los elfos se fueron menos Niky :  
  
-Desea algo más?  
  
-Niky, tú sabes algo sobre un hechizo para retroceder el tiempo?  
  
-Sí, no, no sé...-dijo comenzando a golpearse contra la pared-Niky malo, niky malo, niky no sabe guardar los secretos de su ex-amo, niky malo, niky malo!!!  
  
-Niky, para!!!-dije cogiédolo de su brazo-ahora yo soy tu amo y no tienes xq esconderme nada, sólo dime donde puedo encontrar ese hechizo!!!  
  
-Yo...-dijo Niky secándose las lágrimas-sólo le puedo decir q existe un aparato llamado "giratiempo", son muy escasos y muy costosos  
  
-Mi padre tiene uno?-pregunté esperanzado  
  
-..................  
  
-MI PADRE TIENE UNO?-dije perdiendo la paciencia  
  
-Su padre...no lo sé, pero su madre sí  
  
-Está bien-dije-pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie me entiendes!!!, xq sino....te juro q te encierro en un cuarto pequeño y oscuro, y nunca sales de ahí, te lo juro!!!  
  
-No, señor, nunca le diré a nadie, usted es mi amo, yo guardo secretos...  
  
-Ya te puedes ir  
  
-No le diré a nadie, a nadie...-murmuraba mientras desaparecía  
  
-Ahora!!!, sólo tengo q buscar el "giratiempo", pero dónde lo guardaría mamá?  
  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
Q les pareció este capítulo?, espero q les haya gustado!!!!!, creen q Draco encuentre el "giratiempo" sin q su mamá lo descubra?, espero q les haya gustado el capítulo y sólo les pide 55 reviews!!!! Q les cuesta!!!, sino, no hay próximo capítulo!!! ~_n (sorry x ser tan chantajista!!) 


	10. Donde está el giratiempo?

Reviews del capítulo pasado :  
  
Star Ariala : Bueno, ya habrás leido el capítulo anterior y habrás notado q Draco se duerme 1 semana y pues no va a la fiesta, pero queda una pequeña esperanza, un aparato q puede regresar el tiempo : el giratiempo; pero Draco sabrá como utilizarlo?, espero q este capítulo te guste!!!!!  
  
pastel69 : Me pides q escriba más rápido?, y tu q no quieres escribir fics ni leerlos ¬¬, pero mejor hablamos de eso con más calma más adelante, sigue leyendo!!  
  
Akira Akizuki : (review para el capítulo 3, mejor dicho review dejado en el capítulo 2), a mi también me gustaría ser dark, y sí, quedan pocos, poco a poco están desapareciendo, me gustaría ser dark, sería cool, me gusta lo enigmática, lo paranormal, yo soy la persona más normal del mundo, lo q me hace ser anormal, me entiendes?, espero q me sigas dejando reviews!!!!  
  
J@ina : Tú me perdonarás pero ahora me he demorado mucho más, es q estaba en exámenes, y recién me he podido desocupar, y hacer un agujero en mi agenda tan apretada para escribir, he visto q tu también escribes fics, te prometo q los voy a leer y te voy a dejar reviews, es q como no he tenido tiempo sólo he leido algunos cortos, y veo q el tuyo ya está avanzado  
  
Reviews de este capítulo :  
  
pastel69 : Ahora sí vamos a hablar!!, espero q te guste este fic, y te agradezco por todos los reviews q me has dejado, te has vuelto un gran amigo para mí, y gracias por decirme fome ¬¬, pero q se va a hacer, así soy, jajajajaja, sólo me queda decirte muchisísísísísísísísímas gracias por tu apoyo y tienes razón, ese chiste del abrazo de teletubbie estuvo bien...cómo decirlo?, monse?, aburrido?  
  
Star Ariala : Cómo verás, mi meta se logró, no sabes lo feliz q estoy ^^!!!!!!!!! Y gracias por tu contribución, ahora espero q muy pronto llegue a los 100 reviews, me faltan como 30 pero ya faltan pocos, sé q si se va a poder!!!, y en recompensa a q el otro capítulo estuvo muy corto este va a estar mucho más largoooooooooooo, espero q lo disfrutes y q me sigas dejando tus reviews q me animan tanto!!!!  
  
Jenny Anderson : Me alegro mucho saber q hay gente q lee mi fic aunque no me deje reviews!!!!, y creo q tú estás dentro de esas personas, y muchas gracias por dejarme el review, si no hubiera sido por la "amenaza", nunca te hubieras atrevido, y draco está como enfermo, recuerdas cuando lo encontró hermione tirado lleno de barro?, pues por eso está así, pero ya descubrirás ese enigma!!! Pobechito!!! pensar en hermione, una sangre sucia, y él siendo sangre limpia, pero él no está enamorado, o si?  
  
Paloma la reina del mundo : Pronto, te prometo q pronto haré la bendita historia de tu caso, y por cierto a mi no me gusta jesús, q se entere todo el mundo : NO ME GUSTA JESÚS!!, no sé xq me molestas con él (si lo sé, pero da lo mismo, lo q se hacen x las amigas), y para tu información yo no soy tan alta como él xq él es más alto q yo, y nunca, NUNCA he dicho q es igual a Malfoy, cómo se te ocurre compara a eso con Malfoy!!!, estás loca!!!, Malfoy es único, el mejor, no se le compara con nadie, y en este caso con nada  
  
anna : Este es un D/hm, a mí también me gusta esa pareja, en realidad me gustan varias parejas, pero lo q odio es q Draco se pelee con alguien por el amor de una chica, es obvio q para él no hay competencia!!!!  
  
ROMINA : Espero q hayas tenido tiempo y estés leyendo este capítulo, y gracias a ti por tus reviews, y ahí dejo la propaganda : SI ALGUIEN QUIERE LEER UNA HISTORIA EN LA QUE NO RELACIONEN A DRACO CON NINGUNA CHICA SINO CON USTEDES MISMAS DENSE UNA VUELTITA POR ALGUNA DE LAS HISTORIAS DE ROMINA!!!!!! (son buenazas, ya las leí)  
  
Marisa aXeQua Dark Van Felton : Gracias, gracias, gracias, por tu review, y ahora q reviso los reviews no me habías dejado ninguno antes este en capítulo ni en el anterior, creo q te equivocaste ~_n, no te dejo con la intriga, ahí va el capítulo, espero q lo disfrutes y no te dejo con la intriga!!!!  
  
Capítulo 10 : Donde está el giratiempo?  
  
-Ahora!!!, sólo tengo q buscar el "giratiempo", pero dónde lo guardaría mamá?, lo mejor será buscar en su cuarto.  
  
Comencé a caminar, crucé varios pasillos, corredores, y llegué a la habitación de mis padres, eso si se llama una habitación, no como mi habitación q es "chiquita", pero q se le va a hacer!!!, si yo fuera mi mamá donde lo guardaría?, en su armario, creo q será un largo día...  
  
-Q horas serán?, creo q ya va a ser hora de almorzar, y aún no encuentro nada!!!, me he pasado casi todo el día acá y no hay nada, mejor me voy a mi habitación, no vaya a ser q mi mamá llegué y...-pensé tragando saliva  
  
-DRACO!!!, Q HACES ACÁ?-preguntó una voz, yo me quedé de piedra, era la voz de mi madre y se notaba bastante enojada  
  
-Yo?, n-nada madre, sólo buscaba...buscaba...sólo miraba-dije contradiciéndome  
  
-Mirabas?, q cosa?  
  
-Yo ya me iba-dije pasando por su costado e intentando salir a toda velocidad del cuarto  
  
-JOVENCITO, TÚ TE QUEDAS AHÍ-gritó volteando y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo estaba estático y muy asustado, nunca había visto a mi mamá tan molesta, pero xq estaba tan molesta?, varias veces entré a su cuarto y a ella ni siquiera le importó, q le pasó?  
  
-Te p-pasa algo malo-dije asustado-mamá¿?  
  
-Perdón hijo-dijo arrodillándose y abrazándome-no fue mi intención gritarte, sabes?, no he tenido un día fácil  
  
-Vamos a almorzar?-dije intentando desviarnos del tema, creo q ella entendió xq me dedicó una sonrisa y movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación, sé q mi mamá me esconde muchas cosas pero debe ser por algo, a veces tengo curiosidad de saber q es, sólo el tiempo decidirá si me enteró o no  
  
-Draco?-dijo mi mamá  
  
-Sí?-dije-estaba distraído  
  
-Dime la verdad, q buscabas acá?  
  
Yo vacilé un poco en contestarle, q le digo?, no sé, lo mejor sería decirle la verdad, tal vez así me de consejos, ella es mi madre, no le debo tener secretos, pero yo soy un Malfoy, ya sé, le voy a decir la verdad con unas cuantas variaciones, ojalá me creo, después de todo soy un Malfoy y tengo el don de la mentira en la sangre  
  
-Draco!!  
  
-Disculpa, estaba distraído, te voy a decir la verdad pero no le digas a mi padre, lo q pasa es q quería hacerle una broma al cara partida de Potter, es q él con su amiguita la "sangre sucia" y el pobretón Weasel me llegaron, todo el rato dicen estupideces y hablan mal de mí, entonces yo escuché q el cara partida Potter tenía una capa de invisibilidad (en realidad eso lo sé hace mucho tiempo, por un descuido de Granger en 4 año, pero ese es otro asunto) entonces yo me pregunté q de impresionante podría tener yo he hice un hechizo q me dijera un objeto valioso de la familia (no tengo la más mínima idea de q hechizo estoy hablando, espero q exista uno, después de todo hay un hechizo para todo) y apareció el nombre giratiempo, entonces yo dedidí venir a preguntarte q era pero como no te encontré me iba a ir y llegaste tú-dije aguantando la respiración y finalmente tomando una gran bocanada de aire  
  
-Vaya!!!, yo sabía q eras muy inteligente pero no tanto, ese hechizo es muy difícil, cuántas veces lo intentaste hacer?  
  
-Un par de veces, me demoré, v-verdad?  
  
-Demorarte!!, yo lo tuve q intentar por más de 1 año para q me saliera bien!!!  
  
-°_°u, es q yo soy, mu-muy inteligente  
  
-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, hijo, si quieres el giratiempo yo te lo doy pero con la condición q seas prudente y sepas manejarlo -dijo- Accio giratiempo!!  
  
-Gracias-dije mientras me daba el giratiempo y yo me lo guardaba en mi bolsillo-creo q voy a almorzar en mi habitación-dije y salí corriendo de ahí  
  
-Espera Draco, no sabes cómo usarlo!! (N/A: esto lo dijo Narcisa pero Draco no lo escuchó)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Niky!!!!-dije, estaba agitado, había corrido desde la habitación de mi madre hasta la mía, antes de usar el giratiempo creo q tendría q comer algo  
  
-Si señor?-dijo Niky  
  
-Tráeme algo para comer  
  
-Sí, señor-dijo desapareciendo  
  
Saqué el giratiempo de mi bolsillo, tenía manijas, era como un reloj, tenía un tornillito en la parte superior, para q servirá?, en ese momento Niiky volvió  
  
-Acá tiene su comida-dijo apareciendo con muchos elfos y dejándola sobre mi mesa  
  
-Puedes irte-dije sin apartar la vista del giratiempo  
  
Caminé lentamente hasta la mesa y sin darme cuenta tropecé contra una pata de la mesa, resbalé e intenté apoyarme en la mesa, mi mano se hundió en algo viscoso y un pedazo de torta se estrelló contra mi cara, con toda la cara cubierta de crema de chantilli intenté pararme y todos los platos cayeron al suelo, me paré tambaleándome entre tantos restos de comida esparcidos por el suelo y me dirigí al baño, me lavé y decidí darme un baño, cuando terminé de cambiarme grité : DÓNDE ESTÁ EL GIRATIEMPO?; mi vista se posó en el monte de comida, seguro cuando lo había estado mirando lo solté, ahora tenía q buscarlo!!! Me acerqué con paso decidido e introduje mis manos en el montículo de comida, cogí varias cosas como un trozo de carne, una pierna de cerdo, etc. pero no estaba mi giratiempo hasta q recordé q era mago, busqué esperanzado mi varita pero al encontrarla recordé q no podíamos hacer magia, q otra cosa me podía salir mal?, sólo tenía q buscar, estuve mucho tiempo buscando entre restos de comida hasta q lo encontré; llamé a Niky para q limpiara ese desorden mientras yo me bañaba otra vez, cuando salí del baño envuelto en una toalla q me rodeaba las caderas Niky ya se había ido pero ahí estaba mi mamá con el giratiempo en su mano y con un aspecto terrorífico, me dí cuenta q me iba a venir una gran reprimenda :  
  
-SE PUEDE SABER XQ ME MENTISTE, CREES Q SOY TAN ESTÚPIDA COMO PARA CREERME TU ESTÚPIDO CUENTO DE Q HICISTE UN HECHIZO PARA CONVOCAR UN NOMBRE DE UN ARTÍCULO VALIOSO, SI TÚ NO PUEDES HACER HECHIZOS EN VACACIONES!!!  
  
-O.oU  
  
-ESTÁS CASTIGADO Y YA NO TENDRÁS EL GIRATIEMPO!!-dijo abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto para salir  
  
-Pero no le dirás a mi...  
  
-Y POR CIERTO-me cortó-TU PADRE SERÁ EL PRIMERO EN ENTERARSE DE LO Q HICISTE, ÉL SABRÁ Q HACER!!-dijo dando un portazo  
  
Yo me quedé helado, mi día no podía ser peor, nunca en mi perfecta vida (hasta ahora) me habían gritado así, a lo mucho me había llamado la atención y hasta me iban a castigar!!!, si a eso se le sumaba q no hubo fiesta en mi honor por mi culpa, y para colmo iba a desilusionar a Granger, eso era demasiado para mí, es q nadie entiendo lo difícil q ser yo!!!!! Un momento!!!!!, dije desilusionar a Granger, yo dije desilusionar a Granger, q mierda me está pasando!! Definitivamente esto es demasiado para mí, me desplomé sobre mi cama, recordé q estaba sólo con una toalla, luego de cambiarme abrí mi cajón "especial", ahí están las cosas q más aprecio, mi vista se posó en un collar q tenía como dije una especie de calavera q tenía los ojos de esmeralda y estaba hecha de oro, la toqué y sentí un aire frío, se me cerraron los ojos y vi como una película antigua : yo estaba con la ropa actual y tenía puesto el collar, estaba bajando unas escaleras, era un hueco debajo de mi cama, tenía la varita en mi mano y decía una frase : "Carpe diem, carpe horam", entonces una puerta se abría y salía corriendo, ahí se encontraba una pequeña caja de cristal con un giratiempo, supuse q era de mi padre xq era diferente a la q mi madre tenía, dije "Alohomora", y la cajita se abrió, cogí el giratiempo y giré la perilla q se encontraba en la parte superior; abrí los ojos, estaba asustado, esa sensación ya la había sentido antes, era difícil de explicar, entonces recordé, esa sensación la había tenido cuando entré a un cuarto por casualidad y toqué una cuna, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, resolvería ese enigma después, noté q aún tenía el collar en mis manos y me lo coloqué. Me dirigí a mi cama y en ese momento agradecí haber practicado quidditch, ya q usando mi fuerza empujé mi cama y busqué si había una puerta o algo, pero no había nada, murmuré las palabras q dije en mi "visión" : "Carpe diem, carpe horam", el suelo comenzó a vibrar y un papel apareció frente a mí, leí en voz alta su contenido : "Tú eres mi descendiente, se nota q eres un Malfoy, xq lo q quiere un Malfoy no para hasta conseguirlo, tú frase es Carpe diem, carpe horam; la mía también, esta carta ha pasado por varios malfoys hasta llegar a ti, fue hechizada por el primer Malfoy, cumple lo q tú quieras, lo q tú desees lo encontrarás acá, sólo basta invocarlo con tu pensamiento para q se cumpla, tan sólo recuerda q debes dejar la carta donde la encontraste y cada vez q digas tú frase volverá a aparecer, recuerda : Disfruta el momento".  
  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
Les gustó este capítulo, no sabía como acabar el capítulo, no me siento totalmente realizada, este capítulo no me ha convencido, no me gusta, pero q se le va a hacer, tan sólo espero muchos reviews!!, no los quiero presionar, sólo quiero q me dejen reviews, creen q podemos llegar a 77 reviews?, sólo depende de ustedes, no me fallen, xfa!!!!!, si no les gustó díganmelo!!, se nota q no soy buena para escribir cartas?, discúlpenme, es q estoy depre 


	11. Secretos Malfoy, algún día los descubrir...

Nessa Faelivrin : Espero q hayas recibido el mail q te mandé y q hayas entendido los motivos x q lo hice, pero ya actualicé el capítulo 10 y borré esa parte, discúlpame, sé q tú entraste con las mejores intenciones de dejarme un review y ahora resulta q yo te malogré el día!!!, de verdad lo siento!!!, y espero q este capítulo me dejes un review pero q trate de mi fic, sorry!!  
  
Moryn : Sí, ahora más q nunca necesitamos seguir, no nos debemos dejar vencer por cosas q nos pasan!!!, gracias por tu review!!!  
  
ÔsakÝ @§il BlaÇk : Sí, ahora lo sigo, no te preocupes, me alegra q te guste mi fic, xq he recibido reviews q no me hablaban de mi fic, pero ese es otro asunto, no sabes cuanto me halaga q éste sea el primer comentario q le haces a algún fic y el primero q lees!!!, sí, lástima q muriera!!!, según me han dicho eso sucede en el 5 libro, :'(  
  
pastel69 : Pero q?, gracias x los ánimos q me das!!!, y muchas gracias x la ayuda q siempre me das, salúdame a "clo" de mi parte, y a "el javier", diles q espero q estén bien!!!  
  
MARIANA : Q bueno q te gustó mucho!!!!, ese tipo de comentarios me alegran el día!!!, y creo q todas las observaciones q tenías te las aclaré en el msn!!!, es tú sabes q yo soy muy ingeniosa para responder preguntas!!!, de verdad crees q esto sea una trama diferente?, sólo me queda agradecerte el review!!!, espero q me vuelvas a escribir!!!  
  
OAOAOAO : Aunque no sé quién seas, te pido disculpas!!!, pero aún hay algo q no cuadra, cómo supiste q yo había dado esa noticia si cuando tú me dejaste ese review yo ya había actualizado el capítulo y había borrado esa parte?  
  
Dvil : Oye Paola!!!, q te pasa?, sí, sé q tienes razón, estoy complicando las cosas, pero es q eso me sirve para aclarar algunas cosas q me van a ser útiles más adelante!!!, y gracias x decir q mi fic es "hermoso" ¬¬, y para tu información yo no tengo una neurona, tengo muchas!!!, y sabes q creo?, q tu "menudencia" te está contagiando su estupidez, aunque pensándolo mejor creo q estás así xq querías desquitarte de lo mucho q joden Patrick y José, verdad?, te compadezco "querida" amiga!!!, pobrecita de ti!!!, pero por lo menos tú no estás al costado de alguien como Lazo!!!!!!  
  
Jenny Anderson : Gracias x tu cooperación, no sabes lo feliz q me hace tu review!!!, de verdad te lo agradezco, y si me ha sido de gran ayuda!!!  
  
J@ina : Gracias a ti, y q bueno q te gustó mi idea!!!!! Si vamos a estar agradeciéndonos siempre q nos dejamos reviews, yo creo q solo basta una vez, espero q me escribas pronto!!!!  
  
Star Ariala : Si eres el review n 77!!!!!, gracias *lágrimas*, espero q me vuelvas a escribir pero diciéndome más cosas sobre mi fic, pero claro, cuando tengas tiempo!!!!  
  
N/A (para todas las q leyeron el capítulo anterior antes de q lo actualizara : 24 de junio) : Lo siento!!!, sé q a algunas, o a la mayoría les malogré el día con la estúpida noticia q dí, es q soy una bocona, me decí haber callado!!!!, lo siento!!!, lo siento de verdad!!!, cuando los reviews q me dejaron reclamándome xq había puesto eso me sentí muy mal y x eso no estudié para mi examen de ed. Cívica y creo q voy a reprobar!!!, no les estoy echando la culpa xq sé q la única culpable soy yo :'(, lo siento!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Capítulo 11 : Secretos Malfoy, algún día los descubriré?  
  
Sentí temor; q era esa carta?, sería verdad lo q decía en ella?, por lo menos sé q significaba esa frase : "Carpe diem, carpe horam", "Aprovecha el día, aprovecha la hora", o en pocas palabras "Disfruta el momento". Ahora sólo tengo q hacer lo q vi en mi visión, supongo q ese giratiempo no era de mi padre sino producto de mi pensamiento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, no tengo tiempo q perder :  
  
-"Carpe diem, carpe horam"-dije en voz alta, el suelo volvió a temblar y un pasadizo se abrió debajo de mi cama, habían unas escaleras; bajé, no sin antes dejar la carta sobre el hueco y volver a cerrar el hueco, había otro pasadizo, ya conocía ese camino, por mi visión, así q me dirigí corriendo a más no poder, sentía q me acercaba a mi objetivo, todo estaba oscuro pero aún así seguía corriendo, llegué a una puerta q estaba bien camuflada- "Carpe diem, carpe horam"-la puerta se abrió y apareció una pequeña cajita de cristal y ahí estaba el giratiempo, alcé mi varita-"Alohomora"-la caja de cristal se abrió, toqué el giratiempo, sentía una profunda satisfacción, pero xq era tan importante para mí esa "fiesta", la única respuesta lógica q encuentro es q es en mi honor. Giré la perilla del reloj y todo comenzó a dar vueltas, me comencé a marear, al fin paró; regresé hasta el agujero debajo de mi cama, salí con mucho cuidado, recordé q no sabía como usar el giratiempo pero hasta ahora todo había salido bien, me asomé por el agujero, ahí estaba Niky :  
  
-Niky!!!, q haces aquí?-dije en susurro  
  
-Yo¿?, señor, usted se estaba bañando, q hace debajo de su cama-dijo Niky asustado  
  
-Habla en voz baja-dije-es una larga historia, no le digas a nadie q me viste, sólo di..., mejor no digas nada, ahora vete!!!-susurré y desapareció- "Ahora no tardará en venir mi mamá, mejor regresó al escondite"-pensé y me introduje en el hueco q había debajo de mi cama-"Creo q tendré q retroceder mucho el tiempo"-saqué el giratiempo de mi bolsillo y giré la perilla muchas veces, mi cabeza volvió a dar vueltas, estaba mareado pero no podía parar, creo q es el efecto del giratiempo, estuve un rato más así hasta q paré, estaba mareado, esperé hasta q se me pasara esa sensación y corrí por el agujero, me arrastré por debajo de mi cama y me asomé.  
  
Casi me da un ataque!!!!, yo estaba durmiendo¿?, no era posible!!!, entonces q era yo?, un fantasma?, nadie me explicó como se usaba un giratiempo!!!, escuché pasos, sentí q me iba a dar otro ataque!!!!, no me podían descubrir!!!, me escondí debajo de mi cama, vi q la puerta se abría y un par de pies se acercaban a la cama, los pude reconocer, eran lo zapatos de mi papá!!  
  
-Draco?-dijo él-te sientes mejor?  
  
Vi q otro par de zapatos entraban a la habitación  
  
-Ya va 1 día durmiendo y aún no despierta-dijo mi madre  
  
-Crees q esté enfermo?-dijo mi padre  
  
-No lo sé, pero ya me comienza a preocupar, creo q debes hablar con mi padre  
  
-Yo también lo creo, pero no sé dónde está, será difícil encontrarlo  
  
-Él cómo amigo es el mejor, pero como enemigo...-dijo mi madre, noté q su voz temblaba  
  
-A pesar de q no sea pariente directo de Draco lo quiere mucho, él pudo haber sido un gran hombre, lástima q sufrió una gran decepción q cambió su vida  
  
-Pero lo hecho, hecho está, no debes perder tiempo, mientras más rápido lo encuentres, más pronto sabremos q le pasa a Draco  
  
-Gracias por preocuparte por Draco, aunque él no sea tu..-dijo mi padre pero calló, creo q mi madre le puso un dedo en sus labios  
  
-Tú sabes q Draco es mi hijo, yo soy su madre  
  
-Sí, creo q ya me voy, ojalá lo encuentre pronto  
  
Vi q el par de zapatos de mi padre salían del cuarto  
  
-Espero q te alivies pronto, no sé q te esté pasando pero lo averiguaré  
  
Mi madre también salió del cuarto; me sorprendí mucho x lo q dijo mi padre, yo conozco de memoria el árbol genealógico de mi padre, pero de mi madre no sé mucho, ella nunca me habla de su familia, y resulta q mi abuelo está vivo, me quiere mucho y ¿está huyendo?, las cosas no cuadran, es como un rompecabezas q tengo q armar; pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, primero tengo q ir al colegio, y la pregunta de toda la fortuna de los Malfoy (N/A : una manera de decir "La pregunta del millón") es : Cómo se supone q voy a ir a Hogwarts?, no sé como aparecerme, ni tampoco puedo ir al colegio con los polvos flu!!!, tiene q haber una manera!!!, me aseguré de q nadie esté a la vista y salí de debajo de mi cama, murmuré un hechizo para q la puerta se cerrara, me sentí cansado, quería dormir un rato, volteé y me asusté, yo estaba durmiendo, se me había olvidado, llamé a Niky :  
  
-Niky!!-dije, en ese momento Niky apareció delante de mí  
  
-Q desea, señor?-dijo  
  
-Primero, habla en voz baja, y segundo, quiero q me expliques cómo se usa el giratiempo-dije susurrando cada una de las palabras  
  
-Está bien señor-dijo muy despacito-pero cómo sabe usted del giratiempo?, cómo lo usó?, cómo lo encontró?  
  
-Hey!, hey!, hey!, hey!, me estás reclamando!!!, y tú quién eres para reclamarme!!-dije intentando contenerme las ganas de gritar  
  
-Yo..-dijo Niky, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas-no señor, yo no quise...-pude notar q se iba a poner a llorar, y eso arruinaría mis planes  
  
-Está bien Niky, olvídalo, sólo quiero saber cómo se usa?, q consecuencias tiene?-dije intentando calmarlo  
  
-Yo no sé mucho...-dijo nervioso-...usted retrocede en el tiempo, pero tiene q tener mucho cuidado, nadie le puede descubrir!!!, podría traer graves consecuencias!!!  
  
-Puedo adelantar el tiempo?  
  
-No, sólo retroceder y esperar a q el tiempo avance por si sólo hasta el momento en q comenzó a usarlo  
  
-Bueno, sabes de algún método de ir a Howgarts?  
  
-Yo soy un elfo, puedo entrar y salir, pero como tengo dueño, no lo sé  
  
-Pero si yo te ordeno, como tu dueño, q entres al colegio, y averigües una manera de entrar?  
  
-Tal vez  
  
-Intentémoslo, yo te ordeno q vayas a Howgarts y averigües una manera de q yo pueda entrar-dije esperanzado, ojalá funcione!!; Niky desapareció ante mis ojos-"Espero q esto funcione!!!, ahora, necesito una capa invisible, la única q conozco es la de Potter, cómo puedo conseguir una?"-pensé, recordé el escondite-"En la carta decía q cumplía cualquier deseo q sea material, sería posible q apareciera una capa invisible?, supongo q sí, si apareció el giratiempo, xq no aparecería una capa invisible?"-me escabullí debajo de mi cama y realicé el mismo proceso, el hueco se abrió, claro q fue un poco incómodo introducirme en él ya q la cama estaba sin moverse, caí de bruces al suelo, me aseguré q el giratiempo esté en perfectas condiciones, caminé pensando en la capa, abrí la puerta secreta y ahí había otra caja de cristal, en su interior se encontraba una capa muy similar a la de Potter pero con la insignia de los Malfoys, cogí mi varita y abrí la cajita, cogí la capa y me la puse, noté como mi cuerpo desaparecía, me cubrí totalmente con la capa y salí de ahí, me escabullí debajo de mi cama, me arreglé mi capa, volví a asegurarme q mi giratiempo esté en perfectas condiciones, ahora sólo tenía q esperar a Niky, xq se demoraba tanto?, volteé para mirarme, había cambiado mucho en estos dos últimos años, ahora ya no usaba mi cabello engominado hacia atrás, lo tenía suelto y un poco más largo, mi cuerpo también había cambiado, ahora tenía músculos gracias al constante entrenamiento de quidditch y estaba más alto, mi popularidad con las chicas había aumentado notablemente, simplemente mi vida era perfecta, si no fuera x el estúpido de potter y sus amiguitos, aún no sé xq los odio tanto?, simplemente me educaron para odiarlos, pero xq?, simplemente es un misterio más de los Malfoys. Me saqué mi capa y cogí una mochila q estaba cerca, como voy a estar casi una semana así creo q necesitaré ropa, guardé un poco de ella en mi mochila y me volví a colocar mi capa.  
  
-Amo?, amo?-dijo una voz chillona, la reconocí como Niky  
  
-Niky?-dije  
  
-Señor, dónde está?-dijo, recordé q estaba con mi capa de invisibilidad  
  
-Acá-dije sacándome la capa-q noticias hay?  
  
-Yo fui a Hogwarts, pero había como una barrera q me impedía pasar, me quedé parado y vi un castillo viejo, en ruinas, entonces supuse q era el colegio camuflado, me escondí y al poco tiempo apareció un elfo, estaba llorando, supuse q lo había echado y quería pedir al prof. Dumbledore q lo acogiera, le pregunté como podía entrar, él me dijo q los elfos q estaban solos podían entrar sin ningún problema pero los q tenían amos sólo con la autorización de ellos, pero q adentro ellos perdían todos sus poderes, sólo los recuperaban después de hablar con Dumbledore, el elfo me preguntó si quería entrar con él y yo le dije q....-Niky se cayó súbitamente  
  
-Supongo q le habrás dicho q no y habrás venido a contármelo-dije, pero noté q Niky miraba al suelo-verdad?  
  
-Yo...-dijo Niky y comenzó a golpearse contra la pared-...soy un mal elfo, debí preguntarle primero a usted, soy un mal elfo, no debí, no debí  
  
-Niky-dije casi gritando, pero luego bajando mi voz-no hay problema, sígueme contando, de lo contrario me molestaré, además recuerda q nadie debe enterarse de lo q hice; luego q pasó?  
  
-Yo entré con él, y juntos fuimos a la oficina del prof. Dumbledore, el elfo me contó q había conocido hace tiempo a un elfo llamado Twinky q le había platicado de la forma de entrar a Hogwarts, yo le dije q ya me tenía q ir pero él me dijo q había perdido mis poderes y q no podía transportarme hasta hablar con el prof. Dumbledore...  
  
-Pero si tú viniste transportándote, quiere decir q hablaste con el prof. Dumbledore!!!-dije exaltándome  
  
-Sí-dijo Niky temeroso  
  
-Q te dijo?-dije intentando mantener la calma, Niky no podía armar un escándalo, sino sería descubierto y..., mejor no quiero ni pensarlo  
  
-Primero el otro elfo habló con el prof. Dumbledore y cuando salió me dijo q el prof. Dumbledore me esperaba, yo entré muy nervioso, él me comenzó a hacer preguntas, creo q pensaba q me habían echado, pero luego se dio cuenta q tenía un amo q me había mandado ahí, me comenzó a preguntar : quién era mi amo?, yo me puse a llorar y él me calmó, yo le conté y él me dijo q necesitaba hablar con usted, me dio este papel con este hechizo, me dijo q hoy a las 7:32 p.m. en punto dijera lo leyera en voz alta, y aparecería en Hogwarts.  
  
-Está bien-dije-conoces una habitación por acá q esté vacía?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Llévame hacia allá-dije, cogí mi mochila y le seguí, estuvimos caminando un buen rato hasta q llegamos a un lugar q nunca había visto, estaba muy oscuro, cogí mi varita q estaba en mi bolsillo pero recordé q no podía usar magia  
  
-Acá es-dijo Niky abriendo una puerta, el cuarto era "pequeño", casi del tamaño de mi cuarto, me acomodé, tenía q esperar hasta la noche  
  
-Niky, tráeme algo de comer-dije  
  
-Sí señor-dijo y desapareció....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Niky-dije  
  
-Sí señor?  
  
-Ya es hora?  
  
-Falta unos pocos segundos  
  
-Dame el papel  
  
-5...4...3...2...1...  
  
Comencé a leer en voz alta, estaba en latín, no entendía lo q decía pero aún así seguía hablando, terminé de leer el papel, mis pies comenzaban a flotar, lo último q dije fue : "Niky, no le digas a nadie"  
  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
Les gustó este capítulo?, espero recibir muchísimos reviews!!!!!!!, en este capítulo he usado la descripción de Draco, agradezco a todas las personas q me mandaron reviews diciéndome las descripciones de los personajes cuando se los pedí ( capítulo 4) !!!, muchas gracias!!!!, creen q ahora pueden mandarme descripciones de Lavender, Parvati, Hermione, Harry, Ron....? (aunque de estos 3 últimos ya me dejaron descripciones) Ahora no voy a poner un máximo de reviews, sólo les pido q sean muchos!!!! :P A las q les gusta sakura card captor pueden leer mi nuevo fic q acabo de publicar "El verdadero amor nunca se olvida" 


	12. En la oficina de Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y bla..bla...bla

Beta-reader: MissIntelligence (no sé que pasó pero le mandé el capítulo para que lo revisara pero hasta ahora no me lo devuelve ;_; Cuando me lo devuelva revisado lo actualizaré mejor, así que si este capítulotiene muchas faltas ortográficas dicúlpenme :P )

Hola!!!!!!!!!!, pues después de ¡uf! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no actualizo?, pero no importa, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda pero sólo les pido reviews que me animen el día, por favor :D Pues les agradezco a todas las que me han dejado reviews y a todas las personas que leen mi fic, y ahora me pregunto algo ¿los hombres leen fics?

**Star Ariala:** Gracias por animarme tanto ¡no sabes lo feliz que me hace! Y si pues, Lavender y Parvati son "cazadoras", siempre están buscando a un chico, si, oye, y ¡pasé el examen!, no sé como, fue casi un milagro, no había estudiado nada, nadie me sopló y me saqué muy buena nota. Y si tienes razón, hay algunas autoras que cuando les reclamas se molestan y te arman un show, pero tú sabes que yo no soy así y ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡gracias por considerarme tu amiga!!!!!!!!!!!

**Paola-loves-Malfoy-and-ha:** Oye paola, está bien que me conozcas, seas mi amiga y todo eso, pero no te da derecho a hablarme así, de verdad no me ha gustado, y ya voy a acabar pronto, y si no te gusta mi fic, pues no lo leas :@ Y espero que no me vuelvas a escribir un review tan feo ni tan frívolo.

**Angelina3:** Gracias por tu review a ti también, y sí tienes razón, es que no soy muy buena describiendo :P Gracias por tu ayuda con la descripción, créeme que la tendré en cuenta y no te preocupes que voy a seguir tu historia hasta el final :D ( creo que Bellatrix Black estaría muy bien como nick).

**Minaya:** Y si tienes razón, esto está avanzando muy lento, pero ya no te impacientes mucho que el próximo capítulo es la fiesta, ¡por fin!, y sigue dejando reviews ~_n

**MissIntelligence:**  Gracias por tu review!, y déjame decirte que eres una gran beta-reader, espero que me sigas dejando reviews :D

**Rosa:** ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés leyendo mis fics! Y no te preocupes que los saludos han llegado

**Paola Radcliffe:** Gracias por tu reviews, y quedate segura que entre Draco y Hermione si va a suceder algo, pero como dice el dicho, tiempo al tiempo n_~

**J@ina****:** Espero que este capítulo te parezca mucho más largo que el anterior, voy a buscar un tiempito y voy a intentar leer tus fics, que están muy buenos :D

Después de responder los reviews voy a hacer un poco de propaganda de mis fics:

-Si les gusta los fics dramáticos Draco/hermione lean mi fic "Vida, ¿qué es vida?"

-Si les gusta el slash Harry/Draco/vampiro lean mi fic "Un obstáculo: un vampiro"

-Si les gusta como escribo lean mis otros fics

Y sin más preámbulos les dejo con el............

Capítulo 12 : En la oficina de Dumbledore 

-Auch!-dije sobándome la espalda, había aparecido parado pero mi falta de equilibrio me hizo caer de espaldas; miré a mi alrededor, era una bonita oficina, supuse q era la de Dumbledore, me puse en pie y vi a un hermoso pájaro, mi madre tiene uno en casa, así q lo reconocí enseguida, era un fénix. Ahí también vi al Sombrero Seleccionador, me dio curiosidad saber q hacía mientras no estaba en el momento de la selección. Me acerqué lentamente y me lo puse :

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-dije

-Oh!, Malfoy-dijo el Sombrero-Tú eres Draco Malfoy, ¿cómo está el otro, o debería decir la otra?

-¿Cómo?, ¿a q te refieres con eso?, ¡en Howgarts sólo hay un Malfoy, y ese soy yo!-dije confundido

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Déjate de juegos y dime a que te refieres!!!

-Uy!, que impaciente!, está bien, te lo diré, me refiero a que tú no eres el único Malfoy en.....

Escuché pasos y automáticamente me quité el Sombrero Seleccionador, no pude escuchar a que se refería con eso  de q no era el único Malfoy, volteé y vi a un Dumbledore muy molesto que me miraba inquisidoramente. El silencio era tenso hasta que él esbozó y me dio una gran sonrisa.

-Créeme que no eres la primera persona que se pone ese Sombrero por pura curiosidad.

-.......................

-¿Q te trae por aquí?-dijo haciéndose el desentendido

-........................

-Parece que no quieres hablar, ven, pasa conmigo a mi oficina-dijo subiendo por una escalera, yo cogí mi mochila y lo seguí temeroso

-Puedes sentarte

-Gracias-dije

-A lo que venías...

-Pues verá...-dije, no sabía por donde comenzar-....me dormí mucho tiempo, quería ir a la fiesta, usé un aparato, nadie lo sabe, mi elfo, la carta, usted, aquí-terminé muy nervioso

-Déjame decirte q no te entendí nada, pero tu elfo ya me puso al tanto de todo, tu padre no lo sabe y eso es muy peligroso

-Pero profesor...

-Déjeme terminar

-Está bien, disculpe

-Sólo quiero hacerle una pregunta, ¿por qué hizo todo esto?

-Por la fiesta

-Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé, la srta. Granger me ha puesto al tanto sobre esa fiesta que le van a hacer en su honor, pero no me refería a eso, sino a ¿por qué tanto interés en la fiesta?

-Pues...este...porque me lo hicieron mis amigas-dije dudando

-¡No sabe cuánto me alegra q usted se lleve muy bien con los Gryffindors!!!!

-NO!!

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que no me llevo bien con los Gryffindors sino sólo con unos cuantos, como Anhe, Parvati y creo q tb Brown

-Se le olvidó la srta. Granger

-...............-me quedé callado, no sé que decirle, yo no considero a Granger mi amiga ni nada por el estilo, además, ¿es mi imaginación o Dumbledore piensa que yo tengo que ver algo con esa?-No, ella no es mi amiga

-Ah!!, ya veo-dijo con un tono pícaro en su voz

-Entonces me ayudará?-dije antes de que me hiciera más preguntas

-No lo sé, creo que las razones que me ha dado no son lo suficientemente poderosas como para ayudarlo con la mentira

-Por favor profesor se lo supli....-me quedé súbitamente callado, ¿que diablos me está pasando?, ¿yo estuve a punto de suplicarle a alguien por una estúpida fiesta?

-No lo sé, usted está violando muchas reglas, déjeme pensarlo un momento

*8 minutos después*

-Ya decidí algo, lo voy a ayudar porque yo también fui joven e he hice mis travesuras, pero espero que usted sea muy responsable, espero por su bien y por el mío que no nos descubran

-Muchas gracias profesor

-Agradécemelo después, creo que ahora es momento que vuelva a las clases, y se ponga al día

-Sí profesor

-Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue de sus dolores de cabeza?

-Muy bien-dije más tranquilo-profesor, puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto

-¿Es común que cuando las personas toquen algo recuerden algo q ya les ha pasado o piensen algo que les va a pasar?, ¿o sólo es fruto de la imaginación?

-A veces es fruto de la imaginación, pero en realidad es un poder muy extraño, cuando puedes ver el futuro las visiones son llamadas premoniciones-dijo-¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada-dije-sólo por curiosidad

-Ahora anda a tu sala común y actúa lo más normal posible, estoy enterado que en tu poder tienes un giratiempo, si sucede algo mal úsalo para solucionar el problema

-Está bien-dije parándome y cogiendo mi mochila-aprovecho que es casi noche para ir a mi sala común, gracias por su ayuda

**************************************************************************************

Después de darme un buen baño, me dispuse a dormir, bien acurrucado en mi cama me puse a analizar sobre todas las cosas que me habían pasado, haciendo mis cálculos sólo faltaban 3 días para la fiesta, y todos los problemas que había pasado eran por culpa de esa dichosa fiesta, pero lo hecho hecho está y ya no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, porque después de todo lo que he pasado no estoy dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo. Pero aún hay varias cosas que me tienen perturbado, como eso que me dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador, que yo no era el único Malfoy, pero eso es más que obvio, está mi padre y otros familiares así que creo que por eso no tengo q preocuparme mucho. Otro de los temas que me tiene intrigado es lo que Dumbledore me dijo con respecto a eso de recordar cosas o ver el futuro, ¿acaso yo tendré algún poder?, ¿será eso posible?,¿se deberá a esa ocasión en la que aparecí en una estrella?, ¿y por qué yo estaba al centro de la estrella?, y ahora que lo analizo mis dolores comenzaron después de ese incidente, en realidad no hay mucho que recuerde de ese momento, sólo estaba caminando por el campo y sentí un dolor intenso, luego vi que una persona me ayudaba y luego desperté completamente en la enfermería *Bostezo*, creo que mejor ya me duermo porque tengo sueño!! (N/A : de ahora en adelante la historia ya no seguirá siendo contada por Malfoy, sino por mí ^^)

**************************************************************************************

Draco despertó muy feliz, era jueves y la fiesta sería el sábado por la noche, se dio un baño rápido, se puso su típica túnica y salió de su cuarto. En la sala común se encontró con Claire que le dio un gran abrazo :

-Draco!!!-dijo Claire abrazándolo

-Claire!!!-dijo él abrazándola también

-¿Cómo estás?

-Yo estoy bien, ya me siento mejor

-¡Qué bueno!, ¡no sabes lo mucho que me alegro!

-Te tengo que contar algo-dijo Draco un poco nervioso llevando a Claire a una esquina, él no sabía porque pero tenía mucha confianza con Claire a pesar de que recién se habían conocido

-Sí, ya sé, no me digas, te dormiste por una semana y querías venir a la fiesta que te iban a hacer, buscaste todas las maneras posibles de retroceder el tiempo y lo lograste, Dumbledore te descubrió y te ofreció su ayuda, y tú estás ahora aquí-dijo Claire como si fuera algo imposible de realizar

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Draco sorprendido

-¿Eso es lo que me ibas a contar?-dijo Claire sorprendida también

-No exactamente pero se basa en lo que dijiste-dijo Draco aclarándolo-¿cómo me leíste la mente?

-No lo sé, sólo lo supuse

-Eso no importa ahora-dijo Draco-te voy a contar lo que en realidad pasó...

*****************************************************************************

-¿Y tú qué opinas, eh?-dijo Anhe dirigiéndose a Hermione

-Yo no opino nada, ya me cansé, todo el rato han estado hablando sobre la fiesta, ¡¡¡¡ya basta!!!!

-¡Ay!, ¡sorry!-dijo Parvati riéndose por la actitud de Hermione-además tú fuiste la de la idea de hacer la fiesta para él

-Corrección, yo fui de la idea de hacer la fiesta, pero no para él ¬¬u-dijo Hermione

-Hey!!, miren, ¡ahí está Draco!-dijo Anhe, todas miraron en dirección donde se encontraba Draco pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa....

-¿Quién es esa q está abrazándolo?-dijo Lavender; Draco estaba abrazando a una chica muy parecida a él, eran tan parecidos...

-¿Ella no es Claire Schtwürz?-dijo Hermione, ella no olvidaba el momento cuando Anhe había dicho que quería estar en la casa donde estaba el chico con el que estaba hablando Claire

-¡¡Qué buena memoria tienes Hermione!!-dijo Lavender sorprendida-pero ¿por qué me sorprendo si tú eres muy inteligente? :P

-¿Ustedes creen que sean novios?-dijo Parvati

-Yo creo que sí-dijo Lavender-pero si los rumores son ciertos, muy pronto van a terminar

-¿A qué rumores te refieres?-dijo Anhe

-Draco siempre ha tenido enamoradas, pero sus relaciones nunca duran demasiado tiempo-dijo Lavender

-Tienes razón-dijo Parvati-ya me dio hambre!!!, entremos al Gran Comedor q ya quiero desayunar ^^

Las 4 chicas entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron junto a Harry, Ron y Neville :

-Hola chicos!!-dijo Hermione

-Hola!-respondieron los tres

-Hermione, ¿a qué hora se supone que las lechuzas entregarían las invitaciones?-dijo Lavender

-¿Invitaciones?, ¿para qué?-dijo Ron

-¡¡Pues para la fiesta!!-dijo Anhe

-Ah, la fiesta-dijo Ron poniéndose del mismo color de su pelo-esa que le van a organizar a Malfoy, ¿verdad?

-Sí-dijo Hermione muy tímidamente, ella aún recordaba cuando les habían dicho eso a Harry y Ron...

---------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------

Parvati, Ron, Lavender, Hermione, Harry y Anhe se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor haciendo las tareas de Pociones cuando Anhe tocó el tema de la fiesta :

-Herm, ¿tú ya hablaste con Dumbledore para pedirle permiso, verdad?-dijo Anhe

-Sí, y accedió-contestó Hermione

-¿De qué fiesta hablan?-dijo Harry

-Nos referimos a la fiesta q le vamos a hacer a Draco-dijo Parvati

-¿A Draco?-dijo Ron-¿desde cuando le dices "Draco" al hurón?

-Eso no viene al tema Ron-dijo Parvati intentando zafarse de ese asunto

-Bueno, entonces díganme ¿de quién fue de la idea loca de hacer la fiesta?-dijo Ron con una mirada inquisidora

-Fue Hermione-dijo Lavender

-¿¿¿QUÉ???-dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

-No, no, no, no-dijo Hermione intentando explicarles-no fue así, yo quise hacer una fiesta y ellas dijeron que se la hagamos a Dra...a Malfoy, yo no tuve nada q ver en ese asunto-dijo Hermione desesperada, ya podía ver en los ojos de Harry y Ron q le darían una gran reprimenda...

---------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------

Algo la sacó de su ensimismamiento, era el aleteo de muchas lechuzas.

-¿Y a quiénes invitaron?-dijo Neville

-A todos los Gryffindors de 6 año, ellos pueden invitar a alguien de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw o de Gryffindor, a los de 6 año de Slytherin, ellos pueden invitar a alguien de su misma casa-respondió Anhe

Muchas lechuzas entregaron muchos sobres (pergaminos) a todos los de 6 año de Gryffindor y Slytherin, Hermione desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de los Slys y vió a Malfoy sentado al costado de Claire, ambos se veían tan contentos, tan felices

-"Seguro la pasan muy bien juntos"-pensó Hermione-"Nunca él se mostrará así conmigo, yo soy una simple, asquerosa y común sangre sucia, nunca estaré a su nivel"-pensó con nostalgia-"Pero q tonterías pienso, yo soy mucho más inteligente que él"-se reprochó-"Soy una tonta por estar pensando esas estupideces"

Hermione observó las caras de confusión de los Slys, aparentemente Malfoy no había dicho nada, varios ponían cara de sorpresa al ver q la fiesta era hecha por Gryffindors, pero al parecer no les importó mucho porque después de todo una fiesta es una fiesta.

Así pasó el desayuno y todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, el día pasó, y llegó el viernes, sólo faltaba un día para la fiesta. Hermione deseaba con todas sus fuerzas q ese día pasara lo más lento posible mientras otro Sly deseaba que pasara rápido.

**************************************************************************************

Draco paseaba con Claire por uno de los amplios pasillos de Howgarts, habían salido de su clase de Historia de la Magia. 

-¿Así qué mañana te hacen la fiesta, eh?-dijo Claire

-Sí-contestó Draco con un tono de voz muy seco

-Draco, estás bien?-dijo Claire-te noto distante

-Estoy bien, sólo que siento que hay algo que me preocupa

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera averiguar-dijo Draco pasándose una mano nerviosamente por su pelo

Ambos salieron al extenso jardín, caminaron por las orillas del lago, Draco se apoyó en un árbol y sintió como un aire frío le daba en la cara y vió algo que lo dejó atónito : él estaba hablando con Anhe en ese mismo árbol, luego se estaban besando, Draco la tomó de los hombros y la hizo a un lado, y luego Granger le dio una cachetada a Anhe.

-Draco!!!, Draco!!!-dijo Claire-¿Estás bien?

-Yo...-dijo Draco

-¿Qué pasó?, ¡me asustaste mucho!

-Yo...

-Pensé que te ibas a enfermar

-Yo...

-¡Oh Draco!-dijo abrazándolo-tuve tanto miedo que te pasara algo, pensé que te desmayarías, no sé

-Yo...

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Claire

-Yo...

-Y deja de decir yo...-dijo Claire

-Está bien-dijo Draco

-¿Qué pasó?-repitió Claire

-Nada, sólo me dolió mucho la cabeza-mintió Draco

-Draco, tú no me engañas, dime ¿qué te pasó?-dijo Claire en tono autoritario

-Está bien, tú ganas-dijo Draco-vi algo extraño, esto ya me pasa desde hace unas semanas, no sé qué es

-Cuéntame-dijo Claire muy cariñosamente

-Todo comenzó hace un tiempo, comencé a ver cosas, en mi casa vi una cuna y luego una bebita, luego vi cuando estaba con el giratiempo, y ahora...¡me estaba besando con Anhe!-dijo Draco-¡por favor no le digas a nadie!

-No te preocupes-dijo ella-ahora regresemos al castillo que ya van comenzar las siguientes clases

**************************************************************************************

El jueves y el viernes pasaron muy rápido, y todos esperaban con ansias el sábado en la noche ya que comenzaría la fiesta. Anhe, Parvati y Lavender se encargaron de organizar todo mientras Hermione sólo se lamentaba de haber tenido esa estúpida idea. Draco no tuvo esos dos días otro dolor de cabeza y Claire lo ayudaba en todo....

~_n|n_~|~_n|n_~|~_n|n_~|~_n|n_~|~_n|n_~|~_n|n_~|~_n|n_~|~_n|n_~|~_n|n_~|~_n|n_~|~_n|n_~|~_n|n_~|~_n

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Y les gustó el capítulo?, espero que sí, ¡y que me dejen muchos reviews!, ¡por fin el próximo capítulo será la fiesta!, ¿creen que pasará algo muy importante?, ¿alguien se emborrachará?, ¿todo marchará a la perfección?, espero que les haya gustado e intentaré actualizar lo más antes posible, nos vemos en mis otros fics ¡y no se olviden los reviews!

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!**


End file.
